Ties Can Turn Into Knots
by tpcb000
Summary: Shadow and Amy were best friends all through 8th grade but now as they attend different schools they both drift apart. When they reunite Shadow changed. Amy is determined to get her friend back but with a new boy in her way will she be able to? SonAmyShad
1. What Happened?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): New story! Based on a personal experience so, it will probably be in Amy's P.O.V throughout the whole story. _

**_Amy's P.O.V_**

**_May 23, 2008 St. Alexander's School_**

"Can you believe it?! We're graduating tomorrow!" Cream exclaimed as I laughed.

"It's only eighth grade, Cream. It's not like its college." I laughed as she rolled her eyes. Cream has been my best friend ever since kindergarten. We went through all nine years of SAS and were finally graduating. She's a cream colored rabbit – hence the name – with brown circles around her eyes. She has bright hazel eyes with long ears that are brown at the tips. She's about the same height as me with an athletic built.

"But it'll be the last time we'll ever see each other." Cream pouted as I rolled my eyes. She's moving on to our "sister" school San Juan Memorial – SJM or Memorial for short – another private, Catholic school while I move onto a public school for the first time in my life. Mobius West is where I'm headed and I'm anxious. I've hated this school for the past two years. Mostly because of the snobby kids who could throw money around to get them out of trouble and pass classes.

"Oh c'mon Cream! Don't be so dramatic! We'll see each other. We have cotillion in a year." I said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Ah, yes Madam Sherrie's Cotillion. It's a stupid class where we all have to learn dances and act like a lady. I'm plenty lady! I don't need a stupid class to teach shit I already know. But, it does have its upsides. I get to see all my friends again! We're all moving to different schools which is pretty depressing.

"Yeah, yeah. But you'll miss me right?" Cream asked as I laughed.

"No…I'm actually relieved that I'm going to be away from you. That's the first reason why I'm going to West." I said sarcastically as Cream nudged me.

"Amy!!" Sally yelled as I whipped around. Sally Acorn, my second best friend, was looking at me sadly as I sighed.

"We'll still be friends!" I yelled as she sulked. Sally is one of the prettiest squirrels I know. She has smooth brown fur with red hair that is always perfectly styled. She has a killer body with sparkling blue eyes that make boys melt. She may dress a little…_risqué, _but she really is a nice person. Well…that's if you stay on her good side. I've seen her get back at so many people it was scary. We've been friends for three years now and she's going to Knothole High, my school's rivals.

"What if we don't?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"We will! I'll make sure of it." I said as she hugged me tightly. Sally is always the pretty one and Cream is the smart one. What am I? The tomboy, artistic one. Artistic isn't that bad, but I don't like being 'one of the guys'. Now, I'm not saying I'm going to change myself to become a prissy girly girl, but I would like to have a guy actually like me and not come to me to discuss that latest video game.

I'm alright looking. No Sally, but alright. I have long pink quills that match my fur throughout my body. I have green eyes which I like, but Sally insists that I should get blue contacts. I have an average body built. I'm not fat or anything, but I'm curvy and skinny like Sally. See, nothing absolutely amazing, but ok. The only thing really common between us is our uniform. Everybody in the school has to wear white polos with navy shorts. That's what everybody wears, but we have our options. Like pants and skirts, but the skirts are so ugly that, that wasn't ever going to happen.

"Look whose coming!" Sally squealed as I whipped around to see Shadow approaching. I rolled my eyes and elbowed her as she laughed. Shadow and I have grown close throughout eighth grade becoming best friends. We know each other so well and can make each other laugh with barely trying. He's the best and not the bad looking either. He's a black hedgehog with red streaks through his quills – he claims they're real – and piercing red eyes. To most people they would think they're intimidating, but they're actually nice to look at. He's a little taller than me, but still taller. He's skinny, but not gangly and he has the nicest smile ever.

"What's up Ames?" He said as I heard giggling behind me. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on Shadow.

"Trying to comfort my friends. They believe we'll never see each other again." I said as she he laughed a bit.

"Same with Silver and Tails. Even though we're going to the same school…well except Silver. He's going with you to West." He said mockingly as I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Well, you could have come along, but no you just had to go to SJM." I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I really had no option." He said as I sighed. I know it's true that he really had no option to which school he went to like me, but I really wish he did. He must have sense my sadness because he pulled me towards his chest in a tight hug.

"Aw…" I could hear faintly from a few people, but I just ignored it wrapped my arms around him. It was no secret that a bunch of people think Shadow and I like each other, but it's not true. I mean, I did have a crush on him a couple months back, but it wasn't anything serious. As for him I doubt he ever had or has feelings for me. He seems to like Sally, but I don't know.

"You know I don't like seeing you sad." He whispered as he pulled us out of the classroom. School was almost over and we did nothing all day since it's our last day so, the teacher doesn't really care. We sat on the thin, metal bench outside every classroom as we heard our last class back in the room. He pulled me to his side as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He leant his head on top of mine all while rubbing circles in my arm.

"I just wish we had a longer year. If I knew you were going to be so cool I would have gotten to know you quicker." I said as he laughed.

"Same here. But you can't really blame yourself. We came from two different groups." He said as I wrinkled my nose. The infamous SAS cliques. There's like sixteen groups and there's always a main person. That person associates the name for their group. I.E.: Sally's group and Silver's group. That how it is and I'm glad that I'm leaving it.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered as he lifted his head to look at me. We were so close that it was almost as if we were going to kiss. We seemed to move closer too! Oh my God! We're going to kiss!

"Shadow, Amy time to say prayer." Ms. Sanders said as we both jerked away and looked at her wide-eyed. She gave us a look meaning we shouldn't be doing what we were…ah well! It's the last day she can't do shit. Shadow smiled faintly before leading us back into class. We quickly said the Hail Mary and left. Everybody was happy and excited for graduation tomorrow. The seventh graders glared at us, but we didn't care. We're leaving!

**_May 24, 2008 St. Alexander's Church_**

It would be today to actually start raining. Well, drizzle seems more appropriate. I'm currently in my mom's car on the way to the church where the graduation will be held. It's a Catholic school what more do you expect? I'm wearing the amazing graduation dress I picked out. It's white with black flowers and lavender roses on it. It ended past my knees (Catholic school) and had spaghetti straps. Of course I have to wear shrug over my dress to cover my shoulders. Lord knows that's inappropriate. I curled my quills – well my sister did – and I pulled half of it back. I do have to say I don't look bad.

I entered the church to see everybody trying to line up in height order. I made my way to the back knowing that's where I'll be.

"Amy!" Sally yelled as the other eighth grade teacher, Mrs. Booth, shushed her. Sally was wearing a sweetheart neckline dress with orange, white, and teal dots all around. It ended mid-thigh and she had her black shrug over her shoulders.

"Hey." I said as I stood behind her. Cream may be about the same height as me, but Sally's spot on. I craned my neck to see if Shadow was anywhere around. I saw Tails and Silver, but no sign of Shadow. We were about to take pictures! He better not be sleeping. He strolled right in wearing an all black tux and silver tie. "Always late." I muttered as he passed by me. He smirked and looked back.

"Fashionably late." He said fixing his tie as I rolled my eyes. We all gathered to take the picture before moving to the back of the church to start the ceremony.

"I present the graduating class of 2008." The principal said as we all stood up and everybody clapped. Sally was crying next to me as I fought not to roll my eyes. Sometimes she's just way too overdramatic. My brother was going crazy and it wasn't even his graduation, but it was funny nonetheless. I took a few – thousand – pictures for my mom before my dad got fed up and started complaining. My family decided it was time to go, but I went to say bye to my friends first.

"Amy!" Sally sobbed as she lurched onto me. I patted her back laughing a bit.

"I'll see you at the dance tonight. Would you calm down?" I said holding her at arms distance. I do not need junky mascara on this dress.

"I'm sorry, but this is our last day here." She said wiping her eyes a while smearing her makeup.

"Dude, please. We both know we're going to come back for the carnival so get your shit together. You're messing up your makeup." I whispered as she gasped in horror. I left her to deal with her shit as I walked over to Cream.

"Dance tonight!" She said as she hugged me. "And plenty of parties after that." She said as I laughed with her.

"Be for real Cream. The parties won't get anything crazy." I said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Dude, I'll see you tonight. Keep your bro under control." She said with a laugh as I rolled my eyes. I walked around to look for Shadow wondering if he left already. I felt a pair of familiar hands cover my eyes as I smiled.

"Guess who?" Shadow whispered as I smirked.

"My secret lover, Silver." I said as he gasped in horror. I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"So not funny." He said as I laughed.

"I disagree." I said as he laughed and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his back as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"You have to save me dance." He murmured as I laughed.

"Always do." I said as I felt someone pull me at my waist. I looked up to see the angry eyes of my brother, Darius, looking down at me before flicking over to Shadow. "See you tonight!" He called out as my brother scoffed.

"Motherfucker doesn't have a chance." He said as I slapped his arm. "What?" He said staring at me with his gold eyes. My brother and I look semi-alike. He has the same facial features like me, but coloring is totally different. He has my Dad's gold eyes and he's a light red color. He's plenty taller than me, but he slouches a lot.

"Let's just go." I grumbled as he shrugged his shoulders.

_**June 6, 2008 Bunnie's and Mina's Graduation Party**_

There's a benefit of going to school with rich kids. They have amazing houses. Mina's house has a huge backyard and it has this huge cliff thingy that looks out to a bunch of desert land, but you can see the mountains and amazing sunset. They had a dance floor set up and tent with the DJ booth close to the dance floor. The theme was black and white and while everybody dressed up I pretty much showed up in a black t-shirt and jeans. What can I say? I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. Luckily I wasn't the only one.

The party started out pretty dull. Only a few people talking and standing around, but Fiona had enough and decided to liven it up. She started pulling people to the dance floor and soon the party was in full affect. I wondered off towards the end to sit on this weird baseball mitt chair that faces the amazing background, but its night so I can't really see anything. The air felt good against my face as I fiddled with the zebra stripped glow sticks they handed out.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked as he sat next to me. I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned against him.

"I'm just tired." I said with a yawn as he draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you hear about Sally and Silver?" He asked as I scoffed.

"Please! I was the first to hear. I think it was kind of stupid how everybody got all riled up because they were sitting behind the tent about to kiss." I said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, everybody has been expecting them to get together. Do you not remember how we tried all year to get them together?" He asked as I laughed.

"I gave up. Those two are more stubborn than mules." I said draping my legs over his.

"This is true." He said as I laughed. "Don't you wish you lived here?" He asked as he stared out to the mountains.

"Yeah, but I be scared to death. I might fall off." I said as he laughed. He put his hand on my knee as I looked up at him.

"I'm really going to miss you." He said as I leaned against his shoulder. "And your coconut-lime lotion." He said as I laughed. I lifted my head to look at him as he smiled down at me. Oh! Oh! Here we go again. The leaning in. Wait…there's no one stopping us. Oh shit! He's getting closer. Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God…he's kissing me! His lips were so soft. So, this was what kissing felt like. Yes! It's my first kiss! Shadow was kissing me…whoa! Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog! Oh jeez! What was I doing? He's one of my best friends! I'm not going to see him. Pull away! Abort! Abort! Abort!

"Oh my God!" Ah…distraction. Luckily it was Cream. I quickly got out of the baseball mitt chair and pulled Cream out of the party with me. "Y-you! H-him! Oh my God!!!" She yelled as I slapped her arm.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole neighborhood to know?" I whispered as she just gaped at him.

"You kissed him." She said as I twisted my mouth to the side.

"Technically he kissed me." I said as she smiled brightly. "Cream…don't smile like that." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"What's going to happen?" She asked bouncing in her place as I sighed.

"I don't know. It just happened. It was great at first then all these thoughts punched me in the face. He's going to a different school. I don't know when the next time when I'll see him. I didn't even think he liked me!" I said as I paced around the driveway. I heard everybody clapping meaning the party was good as over. "Cream he's going to come out here! What do I do?" I yelled as I held her by the arms.

"My mom's here! God, she'll take us home! Let's go!" Cream said pulling me away. I looked back to see Shadow coming out of the driveway. He was obviously looking for me. I simply ran faster and quickly got into the car. I'm such a bitch.

_**September 19, 2009 Mobius Center of Performing Arts (MCPA)**_

I'm a sophomore with my permit and enjoying my life…until now. I was headed towards MCPA about to see all of the people I use to go to school with. Great…The only person I talk to is Cream. I would be shocked if we ever did stop talking. Sally showed her true side and it truly overwhelmed me. I just couldn't handle it anymore and that's where Rouge came in.

I met Rouge during freshmen year in choir. She was incredibly random and funny, but mess with her and she'll make you feel like crap. She isn't a mean person. Seriously! The only time I've seen her tell someone off is with her ex-boyfriend and of course Sally. From the time Rouge met Sally she had a few choice words. Including: fake, whore, stupid, fake, bitch, and did I mention fake? Sally texted me one day while Rouge was over and Rouge grabbed the phone out of my hand and yelled at her. Sally, being her usual self, tried to tell Rouge off and make me feel guilty, but that never got through. _Sigh. _I'm just happy she's not doing this. She thinks she's to "cool" for it. Yeah right.

I actually did apologize to Shadow that night of the party. He was alright about it and we still talked throughout summer, but when school started he started to drift. I would always try to contact him, even going to lengths to have Cream ask him, but he was always avoiding any contact. It really made me sad, but maybe seeing him would bring back the good times.

I guess it's time to talk about me. I haven't really changed much. Still my sarcastic self. My quills were longer now and I guess I "developed" more. That's what my mom says, but I steered that conversation somewhere else. I was more outgoing than I was before and a lot more happier with myself. I even had a fair share of boyfriends (two). As soon as my mom parked I jumped out of the car and ran inside waving goodbye to my mom.

"Amy! About time!" Cream said as she hugged me.

"Dude, how did everybody get so much taller?" I asked as I looked at all the taller guys around. Jeez, what were they drinking at SJM?

"It's called puberty." Cream said as I laughed along with her.

"Children! Quiet down please." A tall, slim mongoose said walking in. She was red and had orange hair held back tight in a bun. She had small glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She was dressed in a suit with a pencil skirt and she had a ruler. A fucking ruler! What the hell??? "As most of you know I am Madam Sherrie. You will address me as such. Now, line up in height order. Boys in one line and girls in the other." She ordered with her ruler. Ok? I stood between two girls I didn't know and didn't care to know. They looked like the preppy type. I didn't do well with them. I looked around for Shadow, but saw no sign of him. I saw him jog into the room late as usual. I rolled my eyes with a smile as he took his spot right next to me. "I do not condone tardiness. Since it's your first day I'll let you off with a warning." Madam Sherrie said sharply at Shadow who smiled sheepishly.

"Now if you all turn to face the other line." She said as we did so. "The person across from you will be your dance partner for the time being." She said as I smiled brightly at Shadow. He seemed to be disappointed as he gave me half-ass smile. Well, someone's rude. "Now, take this time to get to know your partner." Madam Sherrie said. Chatter started to fill the air as Shadow looked down awkwardly.

"Hey…" He said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Awkward much? What's up with you?" I asked stepping closer to him. He inhaled sharply and took a step back.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired." He said keeping his eyes glued to the floor. I put both my hands on the sides of his face and lifted his head up. His eyes stared back into mine making me gasped. My memory served no justice. His eyes were still that amazing ruby red. They looked pained as he stared back at me.

"Enough. It's time to get to business." Madam said as Shadow placed his hands on mine and pulled them away from his face. He let them drop back by my sides as he adverted his eyes back to the floor. "We'll start out with a simple box dance." She said walking back and forth down the rows. "Ladies, place your right hand on your gentleman's shoulder and gentleman put your left hand on you lady's waist." She instructed everybody did so. Shadow was hesitant as he placed his hand on my waist.

"Ah! I said waist not hip!" Madam Sherrie scolded as she tapped Scourge's shoulder. Fiona rolled her eyes as Scourge raised his hand higher on her body. "Now, hold up your partner's hand at shoulder length." She said as I sucked in a big gulp of air. Shadow moved his hand towards mine as I uncurled my fingers from the fist I didn't notice I formed. Shadow quickly grabbed my hand and held both our hands up. I felt the familiar warmth of his hand as his fingers curled around my hand. I flicked my eyes to see him staring at me. He quickly looked down and got tapped on the shoulder. "Head up!" She said as Shadow sighed.

This was going to be a long year.

_(A/N): I know nothing much has happened yet, but I really hope you enjoy it. _


	2. New Partner

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Ok, so a lot of you had questions. A lot of questions. But, don't worry all questions will be answered in good time. _

_**September 23, 2009 Mobius West High School**_

It was block day today which made me happy. We had all our even classes today for two hours and my first class was Peer Counseling. After Mrs. Hudson lectured about body language she let us have free time for the rest of the period. I felt a tap on my shoulder and rolled my eyes. I turned my head to opposite side of where my shoulder was tapped to see Sonic grinning at me.

"You're so lame." I said a smile gracing my face. He laughed and sat down next to me. Sonic is one of the new peer counselors like me. We also have Chemistry together…the class, not the bond thingy. He's a good eight inches taller than me and had a boyish smile. He's a blue hedgehog with bright jade eyes. I was surprised to find out he was a sophomore like me – he looked like a junior at least.

"What's up? You look sad." He said. I shrugged my shoulders before shaking my head.

"Nothing. Just tired." I said before starting on my Spanish homework again. I could feel my chair being moved and I looked up to see Sonic turning it so I could face him.

"I know you're lying." He whispered scooting his chair closer to me. Such a peer counselor move. Move closer and stay quiet. Mrs. Hudson says the quieter the conversation the more personal and private the problem is.

"I'm just a little confused is all." I said biting my lip. It was always a stupid nervous habit of mine. That and chewing my nails. My nails were bitten away so I resorted to biting my lip.

"About what? Mr. Chanson's impossible chemical equations." He said with a smirk as I laughed. I pushed my quills back before staring back at him.

"My friend changed." I said as Sonic looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked leaning closer to me.

"He's all awkward around me and doesn't like to be around me." I said frustrated with everything that happened on Sunday. Shadow was stiff throughout the whole time we dance. He looked past me and never made eye contact with me. After the dance he practically sprinted over to Tails and Silver. I felt like I was slapped across the face with a familiar sting, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who's Shadow?" Sonic asked as I looked at him confused. Had I just said everything out loud? "Yes, yes you did." He said with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Wow, that's embarrassing." I said scratching the side of my head. "Shadow was my best friend in eight grade. We were like this," I said twisting my fingers together. "But, now he's just…distant." I said with a sigh.

"What makes you think he's being distant?" Sonic asked as I laughed.

"Can you stop being a peer counselor for five seconds and be a friend?" I said as he smiled sheepishly.

"My bad." He said as I waved it off.

"I really don't know. Every time I try to talk to him he only grunts an answer and leaves." I said burying my face in my hands with a sigh. I'm doing that a lot today. The bell rang and I lifted my face from my hands. I grabbed my bag and groaned. "Thanks Sonic, but now I'm off to Gym with Dictator Allen. I'll see you in Chem." I said walking out the door which he held open for me.

Wednesday is my favorite day because I have the best classes today. Well, except Gym. I can do without Gym. I have PC and Chemistry. I have tons of friends in each class and Sonic always to talk. He always manages to brighten up my day. No matter how bad it is. I sighed as I saw Sonia texting on her phone with a goofy grin on her face.

"Let me guess who that is: Bartleby." I said as she smiled and nodded. I made a disgusted noise as we walked into the locker room.

"I'm going to find out today." She said excitedly as we walked down the aisle of lockers to ours. Sonia was one of my good friends. I met her in choir last year along with Rouge. She's a really sweet girl. Last year she dated a senior named Bartleby. He graduated now and is in the army. I don't like him one bit. They broke up and got back together so much last year it was so annoying! And every time they're together he flirted with girls. Ugh! He disgusted me. Now, Sonia thinks she's pregnant. With his fucking child. I'm really hoping she's not.

"Woo!" I smiled feigning excitement. Sonia knows I don't like Bartleby that much, but I still try to be supportive for her. What kind of friend would I be if I constantly bitch at her? Since we were still in swim I had to change in my swim suit. At least we don't have to run.

Gym ended quickly and I showered getting all the chlorine out of my quills. I quickly dried it off and walked out with Sonia. Sonia waved bye as she went with her friends and I went with mine. Rouge was with Tikal and Julie-Su as they waited in line to get lunch.

Rouge and I met Julie-Su last year and started hanging out with her. Julie-Su was a pink echidna with purple highlights and metal rings on some of her dreads. She has dark purple eyes and is the same height as me. She's alright. I really don't have a problem with her. Sometimes she gets a little upset when we all gang up on her on something, but she gets over it.

Tikal is a freshman. She and Julie-Su were friends in junior high. She's super funny and random. She does make a lot of sexual innuendoes though, but it's still funny. She's an orange echidna with dreads wrapped with white fabric. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes that were like feathers. She's a little shorter than me, but she is after all a freshman. (Just kidding)

"What's up Ames?" Tikal asked as I slid under the metal bar of the lunch line.

"Nothing much." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. We all got our lunch and sat at our usual spot which was the stone blocks outside the gym.

"There's Silver." Rouge said with a smirk as I scowled. Silver and I were great friends in eighth grade and in the beginning of freshmen year, but all of a sudden he just started hating me. He once confronted me last year about talking shit about him. I denied because it wasn't true, but he still believed it was. After that we just avoided each other. Rouge has two classes with him this year and insists that he doesn't hate, but I'm not too sure. "You know you two need to make progress." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"We're not a couple Rouge." I said taking a bite out of my salad.

"I'm not saying you are. From what you told me you guys seemed to be really great friends and I'm simply just trying to reunite that friendship." She said as I scoffed making Tikal laughed. I smacked her on the arm as she moaned.

"Mm…harder." She said and started laughing.

"Pervert." I murmured as we all laughed. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag. "You're giving me a ride, right?" I asked as I turned towards Rouge.

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she walked off. I walked the short distance to my Chemistry class to see Sonic waiting outside the door with Manic and Ash. Ash and Manic were talking to each other as I smiled at Sonic. Mr. Chanson always left his door locked and we all waited outside for him to open it. Sonic stuck out his hand as I placed mine in his. Its thing we've been doing ever since we learned the appropriate way to shake a hand. His hand was always warm and gave me a comforting feeling.

"You smell like coconut." He said with a smile as I laughed.

"Technically it's coconut and lime." I said as he shrugged his shoulders laughing.

"Hey guys!" Shade said as she approached us with Mighty. Mighty and Shade are two of my newest friends that I met in Chemistry. Mighty is a really funny guy and he's super smart. Shade is super nice and funny too. She always thinks I should get a boyfriend, but I'm just living my life now. If I get a boyfriend soon so be it.

"You look tired." I said as I looked over at Mighty.

"I just had block Volleyball P.E. and Debate practice during lunch. I'm ready to go home." He said as I laughed.

"Well, you could always fall asleep in Chansy's class." Shade said as I laughed. Chansy is a nickname Mr. Chanson has. I really don't know how he got it.

"I hear he's lecturing today." Cosmo said as she walked over. I met Cosmo in our Advisory class. Advisory is a thirty minute class where we do nothing, but it's supposed to "help" us make friends and form a bond with teacher. They changed it this year so that only freshmen do that. All the upper graders go to our classes according to the week. This week is fourth period. Anyways, she's really cool. She was shy at first, but she warmed up to me. She's nice and funny too and the best person in this class. Don't tell Shade. She'll get mad.

"There, now you have nap time." Sonic said as Mighty rolled his eyes. Mighty playfully shoved Sonic and he ended up crashing into me. I stumbled backwards, but he quickly grabbed me by my hips. I felt my cheeks heat up as he coughed.

"Ok, everybody can come in now." Mr. Chanson said in his quiet, girly sounding voice. Cosmo gave me a pointed look as I smiled sheepishly. She's going to give me an ear full. As we got seated and Mr. Chanson started making his rounds Cosmo turned towards me. I really wish I gotten a different partner.

"What was that?" She questioned as I looked at her innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Mighty was being stupid and shoved him into me." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ames, let's be serious here. You like him!" She whispered excitedly as I shushed her. Me? Liking Sonic? Please…

"No I don't! I'm off boys for the rest of the year. I don't like anyone." I said as she rolled her eyes. I guess I should give the whole background about my two boyfriends. I met Darren when I was walking through my neighborhood. We slowly started dating after that even though he went to Emerald High School. After a couple months of dating I found out he cheated on me. I was pissed, of course, but I got over it, after I broke up with him. In summer school I met his friend Elliott again. Elliott and I got to know each other and eventually we started dating. Oh don't give me that look! I knew it was fucked up, but I still did it!

Well, school started again and apparently Elliott and Darren get into a fight. I had it. I broke up with Elliott told Darren to leave me alone and I had enough boy drama for the year. When 2010 comes rolling around then I'll check out my options.

"Whatever Ames, but remember what I always say to you." Cosmo said before I rolled my eyes.

"Even a stranger can read me better than I can. I'm not so blind to my emotions Cosmo." I said as she shrugged her shoulders. At least I think I'm not.

_**September 27, 2009 MCPA**_

I'm so not ready for this. I could feel my heart race every time I saw a person enter. I would breathe a sigh of relief when I saw it wasn't Shadow.

"Would you relax? You act like the cops are going to walk in and take you." Cream said shaking me relentlessly. I pushed her off and glared at her.

"I'm just a little stressed." I said as I ran a hand through my quills.

"Well…you're going to have a heart attack then." Cream said as I turned around. Shadow walked in and was walking towards…towards…me? Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He's walking towards me! Shit! Where is the emergency exit when you need it?

"Uh, hey Cream. Amy." Shadow said as Cream waved and walked away. Traitor! "Can I talk to you?" He asked as I nodded and walked out with him. We stood out in the hallway as he paced in front of me. "Shit." He cursed as he continued to pace.

"Is that what you had to say?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"I'm switching partners!" He exclaimed as I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked. Is he being fucking serious now?

"I'm switching partners." He sighed as he stopped pacing. What. The. Fuck?

"Are you serious Shadow?" I asked as I stopped leaning against the wall.

"Yeah…" He said slowly. Ok, seriously? He's serious. What the hell? I'm about to punch in the fucking face. Hold it Amy. Let him explain.

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because…I just feel more…comfortable with someone else." He said looking down. I started laughing as I shook my head.

"I can't believe you Shadow." I said as he looked at me confused. "What the fuck did I do? Was it the whole kiss thing or what? You know what? Forget it. Be your little bitch-self. I'm done with you Shadow. You have kept me stressed for this past week, but now I'm done. Our friendship must have meant nothing to you. _Fuck_. _You_." I said before stomping away.

Thousands of thoughts were running through my head as I marched into the room. Things I could have said better. The thought of slapping him. What his big problem was. Who my new partner was. Who was his new partner? God! I'm so fucking pissed! I walked over to Cream and I could feel myself fuming as she looked at me concerned. I started shaking and before I could stop it I ran out of the room again. I ran down the halls making sure I got far from the room. I stopped at a hallway full of framed drawings that some kids drew.

I slid against the wall as I covered my face with my hands. I could feel my stupid tears fall against my cheeks. More and more came and I officially started sobbing like a newborn. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face into my knees. Why did I have to yell? Why does Shadow want a new partner? Was he telling the truth? No! Of course not. He wasn't even looking at me. Then why? I could hear steps come close to me and I peeked my eyes to see a pair of Vans.

"Go away Shadow." I said as I felt him sit by me.

"It's not Shadow." A voice very familiar said. I looked up to see Silver staring at me.

"Silver? Why are you here?" I asked quickly wiping all my tears away. Thank God I have waterproof mascara. Talk about embarrassing to cry in front of guy that hates you.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." He said as I looked at him confused. Did Cream take over his body or something? What the hell?

"Why? Not to sound rude, but don't you hate me. Out of all the people in that room I would guess you as the last person to come out of there." I said as he scratched his quills.

"I know we haven't been exactly the best of friends, but I don't hate you Amy. I still think you're cool. I was just stupid last year and this year we hang out with two totally different groups." He said as I nodded.

"I can see how that would be difficult." I said as he laughed.

"Listen Shadow…has his reasons for why he can't be your partner." Silver said as I rolled my eyes. "No! Don't get mad. He just has…issues now." He said as I looked over at him.

"What issues?" I asked.

"That's not my place to say. Trust me, he'll tell you. Eventually." He said with a slight smile. I smiled at him before he got up. "C'mon we have to practice." He said as he extended his hand towards me. Wait…what did he say?

"You're my partner?" I asked as he lifted me up.

"Yup." He said smiling brightly. "I have to warn you. You might want to start wearing steel boots." He said as I laughed.

"Ah, nice of you to join us." Madam said as I looked down and bit my lip to hide my laughter. Silver wasn't a bad dancer. He was pretty good actually. He had me laughing all the time just like old times. I was happy that he was actually making effort to be my friend again. I only wish someone else would try too.

_(A/N): So yeah…left you with a bunch of unanswered questions. About the whole other couple thing. Like Tails and Cream and Rouge and Knuckles. Not really going to happen. Why? Because people, this is based off a personal experience and all my friends are single. Yeah…so that's about it. _


	3. Halloween Party

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): I'm sorry. I really tried to stay away from OCs, but their just too many characters I have to put in. I'll be using some of my old OCs if that makes any better. I'm trying to reduce the OC count. _

_**October 17, 2009 MCPA**_

Great…back here again. Well at least it's only twice a month. Maybe if we're lucky – like we are this month – we get to come here three times. Woo. I walked into the familiar ballroom to see a bunch of tables set up. Man…table manners. Like I don't get enough of that from my mother. I sighed before walking over to Cream. She smiled brightly as I walked over.

"Isn't this weird? It's like we're all going on dates." Cream said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think it looks like one of those speed dating places." I laughed as Cream joined me.

"Aye, what are you doing for Halloween?" Cream asked. I rolled my eyes because she very well knew what I was going to do.

"Mina's party of course." I said. Mina didn't go to Memorial like we all though she would. She went to Mobius North (Yes, my school district is really creative with names) with the other girl from our class. I forgot her name, but I really don't care. Anyways, she's having a Halloween party and I got invited. I carried her through the dissection unit in eighth grade so she better have invited me. Rouge is coming along because…well…I didn't want to be the only from our school, besides Silver, there. Cream couldn't go because she had to trick or treat with her cousins.

"Right…man, I wish I could go." She grumbled making me laugh. This party was going to be my first official high school party. I'm so excited.

"I do too. I'm just happy it's going to be huge. So, I could avoid the people I want to avoid." I said as Cream rolled her eyes.

"Like Shadow." She said.

"Yes. Like Shadow." I said with a roll of my eyes. I've been avoiding Shadow like the plague the past weeks. He called me once, but I didn't answer. Texted me a couple of times and those went ignored. Silver even came to me during to school to hand me a note and that went right back into his hands. I was still mad about his bull-shitty excuse about switching partners.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! Please line up with your partner." Madam Sherrie called out as Cream went over to Tails and I went over to Silver. Silver smiled at me as I smiled back. "You are table twenty-four." Madam said as Silver offered his arm. I looped my arm through before he escorted me to our table. "Now, gentlemen, pull your lady's chair out." Madam instructed as all guys did so. I sat down as gracefully as I could and laughed as some guys let their partners fall on their butts.

As I scanned the room my eyes landed a familiar pair of red ones. Shadow was intently staring at me from his spot standing behind Blaze. His eyes flickered over to Silver before he scowled and moved his gaze elsewhere. Um…ok? That was weird. Silver moved around the table and sat across from me like Madam Sherrie said. She started explaining the different silverware which I paid absolute no attention to. Shadow was still staring at me. I didn't want to stare back. It was just too weird.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked pained and sad. Why? He was the one who wanted the new partner. He was the one who left. He was the one who broke all contact with me last year. _You were the one to kiss him and runaway. _Hey! In my defense…_he _kissed _me_. We were going to totally different schools. I-I…I just couldn't do that. I felt someone kick my leg and my eyes flew over to Silver.

"What?" He mouthed as I shook my head. He gave me a pointed look before I turned my head away from him. God! Why are my emotions so damn readable?! He kicked me again, only this time harder. I whipped my head towards to Silver and glared at him. He glanced at Shadow before staring back at me.

"What?" I mouthed as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you keep looking at him?" He whispered leaning over the table.

"He keeps staring at me!" I whispered back. He looked over to Shadow who was now paying attention to Madam Sherrie.

"Doesn't look like it." He whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Silver. Just keep watching." I hissed. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He pulled out his phone and started texting someone. I looked over to Shadow and saw that he took out his phone to read a text message. I whipped my head towards Silver to see him staring at Shadow. I leaned over the table and glared at him. "Why are you texting Shadow?!" I whispered-yelled as Silver looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered. I narrowed my eyes as I stuck out my hand.

"Give me your phone." I said. He looked at me confused, but I just stuck my hand out farther.

"No." He whispered as I kicked him in the leg. "Ok, ok." He whispered handing me the phone. I scrolled down his phone and went to his recent messages. I saw Shadow come up and I glared at Silver. The phone vibrated popping up with a message from Shadow. I was about to look out at the message when I felt a really hard kick to my leg.

"OW!" I screamed. Oh…crap. Every head turned towards me as Silver looked at me shocked.

"Do you have something to say Ms. Rose?" Madam Sherrie said her hands firmly on her hips.

"Um…no." I said shyly turning my head down. She returned to talking about tableware as I glared at Silver. He smiled at me innocently lifting up his phone. "You son of bitch!" I hissed as he laughed under his breath.

"I needed my phone. It could have been an important text." He said. I scowled at him before leaning back in my seat. I decided to do some people watching and started to look around the room. Cream was tracing patterns into the tablecloth in boredom as Tails played on his iPhone. I wish I had one. At least I'll be able to play games. I looked over to see Scourge asleep, but trying to stay up. Fiona was having a mouthed conversation with Bunnie, who became a total bitch by the way. I don't blame Mina for not being friends with her anymore. It's kind of sad though. They were really close friends. It kind of reminds me of Sally and me.

I really don't know what happen exactly to us, but things just changed I guess. Maybe it was going to different schools or meeting new people, but one of us or both of us changed. People say I haven't changed, but I think I did. I definitely knew Sally changed. She became more clingy, slutty, and over-dramatic. Every phone call was a new drama, whether about the people at her school or with her mom. I started to feel more like her crutch instead of her friend.

It was bad enough when I got a text saying she was going to kill herself. I rushed to call her home and he mom answered crying. I later found out a week ago she was faking it and just wanted to see how much of a good friend I was. I should have realized it was stupid being her friend then, but I moved past it. It wasn't until summer school I got really tired of her. The district placed our schools together for summer school and I saw her all the time! It was so annoying. Eventually Rouge helped me out and told her off and I haven't heard from her since.

I felt a soft kick on my leg and sighed. I looked over to Silver who smiled softly. I raised my eyebrow in question as he handed me his cell phone. It was opened to a text message that he apparently received. I looked up to see if Madam was watching, but her back was to me. I put the phone under the tablecloth and read it.

_You don't understand. I couldn't handle being around her. It was too much._

I looked up at the name and saw it was from Shadow. My mouth dropped and my head started to whip from the phone to Silver to Shadow. What? What?!?! What's so hard to handle? I honestly don't understand this. So apparently he can't be around me because I'm too much to handle. Whatever that means. God, this was giving me a headache. Why the hell does he have to be so cryptic? I passed Silver his phone back when my phone vibrated.

_What's wrong? –Cream_

_Shadow is so confusing –Me_

_What did he do? –Cream_

_I'll tell you after –Me_

I put my phone back in my pocket as Cream nodded her head. Silver looked at me sadly as I sighed. I was ready to go home. I really didn't want to deal with any of this anymore. Luckily Madam finished and time was over. Cream quickly got up and walked over to me.

"What happened?" Cream asked right away as we walked out of the ballroom.

"Hey guys!" Jillian said. Jillian was one of my goods friends from SAS. She, Cream, and Krystal were practically the only _real _good friends I had left from SAS. Jillian was a peach colored hedgehog with lavender highlights and eyes to match. She really was pretty, but sometimes she can be way judgmental. I learned to look past it because she honestly is a good friend.

"Go away! She has to tell me something!" Cream exclaimed as Jillian looked taken aback. Cream was never really subtle.

"I'll walk with you when I'm done telling her something. Ok Jill?" I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Um, ok. But I already know it's about Shadow." She said before walking away. Damn her and her smart mind! I shook it off before turning towards Cream.

"Well…?" She asked expectantly as I took a deep breath.

"Apparently Shadow switched partners because I'm too much to handle or something like that." I said as Cream looked at me confused. She looked back and forth between me and where Shadow was standing before looking back at me.

"What?" She finally said as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. That's what the text says. I'm just as confused." I said rubbing my temples.

"Well…that's weird. I'm going to do some investigating this week at school. See you next Sunday!" She said running away before I could say anything. Stupid best friend! I huffed and walked over to Jill as we walked to the other side of the parking lot.

"So…are you going to tell me?" Jillian asked as I sighed.

"I'm too much to handle." I said as she looked at me confused. The more and more I explain this the more and more I sound like a broken record player.

"I think it's because you kissed him and ran away." She said as I whipped my head and glared at her. "What? It's true and you know it." She said as I sighed.

"I have a legitimate reason!" I exclaimed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. I'll see you later." I said walking over to my Mom's car. I really just want to go home and knock out.

_**October 28, 2009 Mobius West**_

I'm exhausted. I can't stand being sleepy at school. It just makes school drag on longer. I was about to wall asleep in Chemistry, but told myself to pull through. Sonic was already knocked out and so was Mighty. I was slowly getting there. Who the hell was I kidding? I am there.

"Psst!" Someone hissed. I turned my head to see Cosmo staring at me. I raised my eyebrow in question as she scooted closer to me. "You seem a little…off." She said as I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm trying to prevent my grade from going down by not sleeping." I mumbled as she laughed quietly by me.

"Not that…you seem upset or distracted." She said. Do I just become friends with mind readers? My emotions can't be that readable. Cosmo must be a mind reader like Cream and Sonic and Jillian, Like all my friends. Yep, I have awesome friends.

"I'm just tired." I said. She looked like she didn't buy it, but she didn't question it. "Thanks." I told her as she gave me a small smile. Cosmo and I had this silent kind of friendship. She could tell when I didn't want to talk about something and she left it at that. She was a good friend and I like having her around. I was just happy right now that I have late start tomorrow and English with Knuckles and Midnight. I love English. Not the class. Just the people and teacher. The class soon ended and I met up with Rouge so her brother can take me home. My parents were working so they couldn't pick me up from school.

"How was Bio?" I asked as Rouge grimaced.

"Boring. I hate that class." She said as I looked at her offended. "Ok, we're all not geniuses at the class like you." She said as I laughed. "Ready for this week?" She said happily as I laughed.

"You bet. I can't wait for this party, but I still hate the costume you got for me." I said as she frowned.

"C'mon. You'd make a cute forest nymph!" She exclaimed. I fucking hate that costume, but I had nothing else and the party required a costume. It's bad enough I practically showing up my whole body, but I'm a fairy.

"It's a fairy and you know it." I mumbled as she stuck out her tongue. Rouge was going as Mother Nature. I hated her so much.

"It's not a fairy! It's a nymph!" She yelled as some people looked over. I grabbed her arm and just pulled her away keeping my head down. "It's not like I'm going to be attached to you at the party." She said. It's true. Rouge said she like to "make her rounds" at parties. But I'm happy because she doesn't really dance and my dancing friends are Knuckles and Midnight. We all know how to get down.

"Yeah, yeah. If you end up drunk at this party I'm going to kill you." I said as she looked at me like she was offended.

"There's not even alcohol at the party! You wouldn't be able to go if there was." She said. Damn, she is on a roll on being right. Peer counselors were not aloud at parties with any alcohol or drugs. If we did go to one we would be kicked out.

"Knowing you, you'll probably get tipsy before." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's the only way to have fun. I promise not to get hammered. Just mildly buzzed." She said. I rolled my eyes as I spotted her brother's nice ass BMW.

"C'mon there's your brother let's go." I said as we grabbed our backpacks.

_**October 31, 2009 Rouge's House**_

"Oh dang!!!! You look hot!" Rouge said as she walked out in her costume. It was a flowy dress with slits on the arms. It was a mixture of gray, pink, and blue and ended above her knees. She wore strappy heels that weren't too high and she had a band of flowers around her head. She put sparkly powder on her face and legs and jewels on the side of her eyes.

"Oh shut up! You're lucky my mom thinks I'm just sleeping over." I said as she shrugged her shoulders. I was wearing a dark green, scrunched up top – bra – with spaghetti straps and a dark green skirt with light green mesh around it. The skirt ended a little lower than mid-thigh and had tiny sparkles on it. My quills were curled and I had ivy leafs wrapped around my head. It had more ivy leafs around my upper-arm and some sticking on my skirt. I had green sandals with straps that wrapped around my legs on ended at my knee. I had sparkly white and green makeup with shimmering powder on my legs, arms, and…ugh…stomach.

"C'mon admit. You look damn good." Rouge said standing behind me as we looked in the mirror. She drew a leaf pattern on the side of my abdomen and added a little shimmery powder around there.

"I look like a whore." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just because you're showing your stomach doesn't mean you're a whore." Rouge said as she gulped down a shot up whiskey. I shot her a disapproving look as she rolled her eyes. "It's just one. It's my first and last one." She said as I rolled my eyes. She looked up at the time and gasped. "C'mon! Let's go!" She said as she pulled me out of her room. Her brother drove us to the party which was already bumping by the time we got there. Rouge and I walked in and passed by all the people dancing or hanging around. Man! This place is packed!

"Amy!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned to see Midnight running towards me. Midnight was a pretty girl. Midnight was a dark blue cat with black tips on her ears and tail. She had stunning purple eyes and a bright white smile that would stop anyone in their tracks. She was wearing a gypsy costume when she tackled me in a hug. "Dude! It's about time you got here! You were going to miss all the good songs." She said as she pulled me away from Rouge. I was being pulled around a lot. She pulled me to wear Knuckles was dancing.

He really wasn't hard to spot. He was one of the tallest people I knew. Standing a foot taller than me. He was a red echidna with lavender eyes and long dreads. He was dressed up as cop which made me roll my eyes. He recycled his homecoming costume from the sophomore skit. It wasn't even that much of costume too. It was a blue shirt with a star that said, "Class of 2012" and a black hat with silver sunglasses.

"Ames!" He yelled when he spotted me.

"Knux!" I yelled as he hugged me. "What an original costume." I said as he laughed.

"What a sexy costume." He said with a wink as I laughed. Knuckles and I were never remotely interested in each other. Don't get me wrong. Knuckles is a good looking guy, but he was always my best guy friend. The same for him. Whenever a guy I didn't like would come by me he would always pull the boyfriend card and come by.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I look like a whore." I said waving my hand.

"A high class whore." He said as I slapped his arm.

"C'mon guys! Lady Gaga is coming on!" Midnight said as we both smiled brightly. I'm not the biggest Lady Gaga fan, but she did have fun songs to dance to. _"Telephone" _soon started to boom from the speakers as I quickly got into dance mode. I'll admit it. I'm a huge freak dancer. That's the only way I really know how to dance at parties or dances. I have great rhythm I just put it all into freak dancing. When Beyonce's part came on I started to shake my butt and roll my hips more as Knuckles danced in front of me.

"Overtime!" Midnight yelled as we all danced harder and faster. I laughed as Knuckles and Midnight started to krump. I suddenly felt hands around my waist making me freeze. Ew! Please don't be some senior pervert! I turned around to see Sonic smiling down at me. He was in his football jersey and jeans with that black stuff on his cheek.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming." I said over to music.

"I didn't know you were. Do you mind if I dance with you?" He asked as I bit my lip. I never really freaked dance on a guy before. Just Knux and this one guy Jack at SAS. Wait…who says he even wants to freak dance on me? _The hands on your hips. _Stupid logical me. I nodded as he smiled brightly. _"Drop it Low" _by Ester Dean started to play as I heard Knuckles and Midnight cheer. I started to move my hips as Sonic moved with me. I started to bounce my butt as he smirked and pulled me closer. I put my arms on his shoulders as we started to grind on each other.

Ok, so this isn't too bad. He can dance and it isn't awkward. I saw Knuckles and Midnight move behind him and give me questioning looks. I made the letters PC behind his head as they both nodded. Midnight gave me look like she approved as Knuckles wiggled his eyebrow. I ignored both of them as I continued to dance with Sonic. I saw Silver walk in, in his usual soccer player costume as he walked in with a couple of his friends behind him. He waved at me as I waved back. The song soon ended a slow song started. I didn't know the song, but it was definitely a slow song. Sonic wrapped his arms completely around my waist as I did the same around his neck.

Suddenly I felt my body being pulled out of Sonic's arms. I looked to see Silver smiling over at Sonic.

"Can you give us a minute?" He asked as Sonic shrugged his shoulders. Silver proceeded to drag me away from Sonic. I think today has become drag Amy away day instead of Halloween. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Um, am I your permanent dance partner or something?" I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you know Shadow is here?!" He exclaimed as my eyes widened. Oh God! He's here?! What is he doing here? Why do I even care? My eyes went back to normal after that thought. It's not like he's my boyfriend. I shouldn't be worried about what he thinks.

"So…?" I said. Silver narrowed his eyes at me.

"So, what are you doing dry humping blue-boy there?" He asked as my mouth dropped. "Don't give me that look! It was exactly what you were doing." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"What does it matter!? Shadow doesn't like me that way! How do I know?! Because he didn't want to be partners with me! He didn't even want to be my friend! For all I know he fucking hates my guts!" I yelled into Silver's face.

"He does like you! He liked ever since the 8th grade! Why did hell would he kiss you then?!" He yelled back as I glared at him.

"If he liked me so much why would he avoid me and switch partners?!" I yelled sticking my chin out defiantly.

"Because he's fucking stupid! He never had the guts to really talk to you after the kiss and he gets all nervous around! He becomes a fucking wreck when he's around you!" Silver yelled as just glared at him. I really didn't know what to say after that. It made sense and then it didn't. Being all shy is not like Shadow. Even with girls he's always pretty confidant, but being shy would explain the avoiding me. Ow, I'm getting a headache. "Well?!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"What do you want me to say Silver?! That I love Shadow? That I hate him? I don't know! I don't how I feel about him! He's sending me thousands of mix messages and reinforcing them with your own! I just…I don't know, ok?" I said trying to regain some composure. Silver sighed and pulled me into a hug. It was then I realized that I was crying. I don't know what it was to make me cry, but I was just crying. I held onto Silver for dear life and just cried into his soccer jersey.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see the flaming eyes of Shadow. He looked pissed! "I told you not to go and talk to her! Look what you did now! God, Silver!" He yelled in annoyance as I looked down. Talk about awkward…

"Well, you weren't going to do anything! I made my move." Silver said as I looked at him confused. He slyly winked at me before glaring back at Shadow. I held back a smile as Shadow scowled at his friend.

"Fuck you Silver! You know how much I li…you know!" Shadow yelled as Silver wrapped his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. Shadow was about to admit it! Oh God! He does like me!

"I'm just kidding fool. We spotted you heading over here and I told her to play along, right Ames?" Silver said looking at me.

"Yeah…" I said still distracted by the fact that my ex-best friend has a crush on me. "I'm going to go back to my friends…" I said walking away from the very awkward situation. "Knuckles!" I said as I hugged him tightly. He looked at me confused.

"Um…" I stopped him by just shaking my head against his chest.

"Don't say anything. Just hug me. I really need a hug." I mumbled against his chest. He shrugged his shoulder before wrapping his arms around me. I sighed in relief as I felt the comforting sensation through my body. "Thanks buddy." I said as I pulled away from him. He smiled down at me as he gave me a one arm hug.

"No problem buds." He said as I laughed. "Where's your man candy?" He asked with a wink.

"Ugh, the last thing I want to deal with is boys." I groaned as he just stared at me. "Let me rephrase that: the last thing I want to deal with is boys I'm remotely interested in." I said as he sighed and swung his arm over my shoulders.

"Let's get back to partying!" He exclaimed as I laughed and followed him. There's no way I want to go anywhere back in that area.

_(A/N): Hope you enjoyed!  
_


	4. Plans and Texts

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Ok, a lot of you are wanting me to put stuff in and complaining about how the characters are acting. I'm going to say this one more time: THIS IS BASED OFF A PERSONAL EXPERIENCE!!! I'm doing things in order of how they happened and repeating what those people and I've said and done. Ok? On with the story. _

_**November 5, 2009 Mobius West**_

It's practically been a week since to whole confrontation between Silver and Shadow. I never felt more confused in my life. Shadow likes me. It was just so hard to believe. I went through eighth grade believing he liked Sally. I mean, c'mon! He would always talk to her and flirt – and she would always flirt back which made me really pissed off – he didn't give me any signs! Now he's going to a different school with people more his…_type_. He barely sees me and when he does he just stares and scowls. Him liking me is such a hard concept to wrap my head around.

"What's going on Ames?" Knuckles said as he and Midnight stared at me. God damn emotions! I used to thought I was so good hiding them.

"Nothing guys. Have you guys heard the new Lady Gaga song?" I asked quickly changing the subject. Midnight seemed to go right with it, but Knuckles gave me look like he wanted to know. I tried to send one back saying I'll tell him later. He seemed to get it and continued to talk with Midnight. The bell rang and I groaned. I had Spanish. Spanish 1! Stupid choir. If I hadn't taken last year I would have been able to take Spanish 1 then. Now, I'm stuck with a bunch of very annoying freshmen. Not even the cool ones. The preppy, I-think-I'm-the-shit freshmen! God…I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I quickly whipped it out before I walked into the classroom.

_You're telling me later –Knux _

Man…I don't feel like pouring out my emotions. _Why the hell are you in peer counseling then? _Shut up Amelia! I figured it was easier to address my egos by naming them. I just have two. Amelia is the realistic, cynical, sarcastic one. Rosy is my hopeful, fun, romanticist side. Yeah…this explanation just makes me sound crazy. Whatever! It works. I sighed before closing my phone and walking into my Spanish class. Maybe I can avoid him. We don't have any more classes together. I just have to avoid seeing him on the way to geometry and I'm in the clear.

After two excruciating hours of Spanish and lunch I started to make my way to geometry. I took an alternate route to my class sighing in relief when I made it with no sign of Knux. I yelped when I saw him standing in my class glaring at me.

"Hey Knux!" A girl said passing by him as he waved and smiled before glaring at me. Stupid popular class president best friend.

"After school I promise! You're going to be late to class." I pleaded as he scoffed.

"My class is right next to yours." He pointed out. God! Why do all the math classes have to be on this side of the school? "Besides you're getting picked up by your dad today." He said.

"I'll call and tell him to pick me up at the library. We'll walk to the library!" I exclaimed excited over my new solution. He glared at me before walking around me.

"Fine, but I'm going to be here as soon as the bell rings!" He yelled as he walked out of the classroom. I sighed in relief and sat next to the freshman who has the worst lisp in the world. I hope these two hours last long. Before I knew it we were packing up and the bell rang. I tried to blend into the class as they all practically walked to the same direction. Didn't work. I could feel my backpack be yanked back and Knuckles eyes on me.

"You're not getting away that easy." He said as I pouted. "C'mon the library awaits!" He said hooking his arm through mine and pulling me along. I sighed as we walked towards the crosswalk. "So…what's got that smile upside down?" He asked as I laughed a bit.

"It's a long story." I said as we crossed the street.

"Well, it's a long walk." He said as I grumbled.

"Ok, do you remember me telling you about Shadow?" I asked looking up at him.

"Your _former _best guy friend," He said with a smug smile as I rolled my eyes. "Who hates your guts now?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah…well at the party when I was dancing with Sonic, my friend from peer counseling." I said as he smirked.

"You're man candy?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Stop calling him that!" I said smacking his arm as he laughed. "Well, Silver, you know him, came and pulled me away from Sonic. He started to freak out about how I was dancing with Sonic. He kept telling me Shadow likes me, but I only got angrier because Shadow always avoids me. Before I knew it I started crying and Silver comforted me. Shadow came freaking out because I was crying and Silver was hugging me. He was about to say he likes me!" I said as Knuckles looked at me wide-eyed.

"Now, I'm all confused because he likes me, but he's avoiding me. Plus, I don't even know if I like him. I mean, I used to. But we go to different schools and he's in a totally different kind of group than us. You know all about Darren and my aversion to dating guys from other schools. I'm just so fucking confused!" I exclaimed as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well seems to me you got yourself in quite a pickle." Knuckles said as I just stared at him like he was stupid. "I say…that you should confront him about this whole thing." He said clearing ignoring my look.

"No way! I don't like confrontations!" I said staring at him with my hands on my hips. Confrontations suck! They become all dramatic and messy and it's just hard to recover from them. Plus, they never go as I plan them and I end up looking like an idiot.

"Suck it up! Either do it or I have something much more devious up my sleeves." He said with a sneaky smirk. Hmm…devious plan or confrontation? _You can't do that to Shadow! He loves you! _Rosy whaled in my head as I grimaced internally. He so does not love me. He's like fifteen and so am I. We don't even know what love is. And he said he likes me not loves me. _Well, you still shouldn't do it. _You don't even know the plan.

"Depends. What's this plan you speak of?" I asked.

"You and your little man candy should get together." He said as I whipped my head towards him.

"What?!" I yelled. Sonic!? Sonic and I?! WHAT?! _What's the big deal? You like him smartass. _Amelia sneered. I so don't like him. He's just a friend. _Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. _I growled at myself as I glared at Knuckles.

"What? Not really. Just say you are to Silver and flirt with Sonic when you see Silver around. I can't do it because Silver knows me and you are just friends." He said as I huffed. "Unless…you want to get with Sonic." He said.

"No way!" I said feeling the warmth on my cheeks. He just laughed as he put his arm back around my own.

"Whatever you say, but this plan is a good one. Men become primitive when they're jealous. You'll have him throwing you over his shoulder and dragging you to his bed where you guys can do the nasty." He said as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Pervert. I'll think about it." I said. It really was a good plan, but it makes me look like a total bitch towards Sonic. It is just flirting though. It's not like I'm going to date him. _Stop making it sound like it's not that bad. _Rosy said as I sighed. Whatever. I'm going to think about it later.

_**November 8, 2009 MCPA**_

"Your friend is a smart fellow." Cream said as I slapped my forehead. She agrees with the plan. I have great friends with the greatest morals.

"Don't you think it's a bitchy thing to do?" I asked as she scoffed.

"Well yeah! But he's doing a douche move should you should make him feel bad for it." Cream said as I frowned.

"Jeez…nice way to put it." I said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I just think it's a good idea. I'm not saying you have to do it." Cream said as I sighed.

"Let's just see what happens today." I said as she shrugged her shoulders. Madam snapped her fingers meaning we should all get with our partners. Silver walked over to me and we stood by Shadow and Blaze. Suddenly a phone went off as we all looked around.

"Oh shoot! I have an important call to take children. You may talk among yourselves." Madam Sherrie said as she walked out of the room. Blaze left Shadow to go to her friends as Silver shrugged his shoulders at me. Shadow was making his way to leave and I bit my lip. Should I talk to him? What if he denies all of it? What if he calls me stupid and leaves? Oh God…this is hard. And I'm too late. He's gone. Great…I sighed before walking over to Cream and Jillian.

"What happened?" Cream asked me as I shook my head.

"I didn't even talk to him." I said as she looked at me disappointed.

"This only means one thing. Plan: make him jealous!" Cream exclaimed as I sighed.

"I don't want to do it! I'm not good at flirting." I said covering my eyes with my hands. I heard Cream and Jillian scoff as I removed my hands.

"Please…you're like an ace at flirting." Jillian said as I gaped at her.

"No I'm not!" I exclaimed as Cream and Jillian shared a look with each other. "I'm not!" I yelled again as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Whatever you say." Cream said as they walked around me.

"Guys…" I groaned as they smirked at me. "This plan is going to backfire on me somehow." I groaned as Cream rolled her eyes.

"Ok then Amy! We're not telling you to do it! If you don't want to do it then don't freakin' do it!" Cream yelled as my ears flattened against my head. Cream was annoyed. I can't blame. I was being a big baby and brat about this whole thing.

"Sorry." I said as Cream shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine. Let's just stop talking about it." Cream said as I agreed. Madam Sherrie returned soon enough and made us partner up again. Silver and I danced through the Quickstep with ease as Shadow glanced at us occasionally. I tried to keep my gaze focus on Silver, but he kept looking at Shadow which made me keep looking at him. I hate high school.

_**November 11, 2009 Mobius County Library**_

Man! I hate when I don't have a ride. I always have to walk to the library and wait for hours for my dad to pick me up! I guess it gives me sometime to think until I get to the library because then I'm on the computer. I always have a routine when I get on a computer. Check email and then read fanfic or write my own works. I can't really write my stuff at the library because they don't save and I lost my USB. I just don't like seeing people there because I only need Sonia and Cream to know about my fanfiction writing. I sighed as I walked into the library and was welcomed with the old book smell. Ugh. People say they hate the smell of hospitals; well I hate the smell of libraries. I reserved a computer quickly before walking over to the magazine rack. I grabbed the latest issue of _Seventeen _magazine before sitting down in the quiet room. I may not be the most girly girl, but I still like some girly stuff.

I was reading about how to style a Fishtail Braid when my phone buzzed. Some people looked up, while most people didn't care. This was another thing I didn't like about the library. Overdramatic people. If you ever as so much talk higher than a whisper they'll be all over your case. Jeez, why don't you go tell that to the other fifty people and not me buddy? I checked my phone to see I got a message from Cream.

_I'm bored._

**Me too. I'm at the library XP**

_Ew. Are you at least doing homework?_

**What do you think?**

_Yeah…haha. So, what's new?_

**Nothing…**

_Hmm…nothing new with let's say, Sonic??_

**NO! Stop bugging me. You said I didn't have to do it. **

_Haha, I'm just messing with you. =)_

**RME**

_What?_

**RME: Rolling My Eyes. I just started using it because I was tired of writing out the whole statement.**

_Haha, I'm going to remember that. _

**Doubt it.**

_Just watch me! _

**Sure…How's it going with you and Katie?**

_Ugh, I don't even talk to her anymore. She's just so annoying. _

Cream and Katie were pretty good friends. I knew Katie because she went to school at SAS with us. Katie never really liked me that much. I remember in eighth grade how we were split into groups for solos for the Christmas Musical and I had to go into her group and she threw the biggest fit. I was like…jeez thanks. Right here you know? I think she doesn't like me because Cream and I are better friends than her and Cream. Now she's pretty fake, so every time she sees me she acts so excited to see me. When I know she practically hates me. Eh, I don't care. She doesn't go to my school! My phone buzzed again with another message from Cream.

_Do you still talk to Sally?_

**Dude, you know I don't. **

_I know…but I was just wondering. _

**RME**

_I know what that means =)_

I laughed to myself before I checked the time. I go to my computer now. Yay! I walked out of the quiet room and over to the computer lab. They had computers everywhere, but in the computer lab you can stay on those of like an hour instead of thirty minutes. I walked in and sat at my computer before typing in my library card number and code. I quickly checked my emails to see that I got two reviews for _College Life _which made me smile. I love getting reviews. I spent an hour on the computer before my dad called saying he was here. Man…I can't wait to get a car, but I have my permit at least.

I came home and quickly played with my two dogs before eating my dinner and going upstairs before my mom had chance to get home. The less I talk with her the better. There's no doubt she'll come into my room and try to talk with me, but I always keep my answers short and she eventually leaves because she gets I don't want to talk. It's not that I hate her. It's that kind of feeling when you have to like her because she's family. Usually people have that feeling for siblings, but I love both my siblings. Just not my mom.

I finished both my Chemistry and English homework before summing up my chapter for _College Life _and posting. I'm like five chapters ahead of the chapters I'm posting. It kind of feels good to be ahead, but sometimes I have to go back and change things because the readers don't really feel it. That could be annoying. My phone buzzed and I expected it to be Crystal needing help with Chemistry, but it was from a number I didn't recognize.

_Hey what's up?_

**Who's this?**

_Silver, duh_

What the hell??? This isn't Silver. I have Silver's number in my phonebook. His name would have appeared. And Silver is on vacation in Hawaii. He wouldn't text me.

**Silver the Hedgehog?**

_Of course. Is there any other Silver you know?_

I was very apprehensive about this person. I looked at the number and it kind of looked familiar. I thought about it for few minutes when I realized something. It looks like a number Sally called me off from. Sally never had her own cell phone because her mom was so "evil". She would always call me off one of her friends' phones. Hmm…so if that's how she wants to play.

**I thought you were on vacation. **

_I was. I came back. _

Lie.

**Really? Hmm…Crystal told me you were staying for a week. **

_We had to come back early. My dad had some work issues. _

Lie.

**Did you have fun?**

_Yeah it was great? So how are things? We barely talk. _

**We're partners Silver. I think we talk a lot. **

_Not outside of school. _

**I'm talking about Cotillion. I have no classes with you. **

_I consider Cotillion apart of school. So…are you still friends with Sally?_

Ha! I knew she would ask that.

**Nah, not really. She became too much to handle. Like drama everyday. **

_Haha, what a whore. _

Oh Sally…how stupid do you think I am? I'm smarter than you bitch!

**So, how are things with you any girls?**

_Haha, just a few. _

**Like who?**

_Arianna, Jessica, Haley. Just name a few._

I know who Silver hangs out and what girls he's interested in and those names aren't anything close to Shelby and Kelly. I decided to end this shit because frankly I was tired of it.

**I know it's you Sally. **

_Dude! It's seriously Silver. _

**I have Silver's number and he's definitely on vacation. **

_I got a new phone! I'm Silver. _

**Oh really? Where did you go on vacation?**

_Forget this shit. Don't believe me. _

She didn't reply after that and I was fuming and slight amused. Fuming because she keeps prying into my life and amused because she thought she was so smart. Ugh! Sally needs to realize that I don't want to be her friend anymore and keep out. Stay at your school and I'll stay at mine. Leave me alone!

_(A/N): Sorry for the boring chapter. Nothing happened in my life for a while. _


	5. Does he? Do I?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Things are about to get good. _

_**November 17, 2009 Amy's House**_

_Whoa…this is weird. Where the hell am I? I looked down to see an amazing white dress. A wedding dress. What. The Fuck? Am I getting married? To who? Wait, why even? I'm only fifteen. _

"_C'mon Ames. It's the big moment." Dad said as he appeared suddenly next to me. It was then I noticed I was outside church doors. Suddenly they opened and I could see a bunch of people looking at me with giant smiles. Ok…I guess I'm getting married. I squinted my eyes to see who was down the aisle, but everything down was blocked with a heavenly-looking glow. Dad started walking as I followed him trying my best to smile past the confusion. I could see a few people I recognized and some I didn't. I saw Cream at the end of the aisle with Rouge and Tikal behind her. Gah! Those are horrible dresses! What the hell was I thinking? The priest suddenly came into vision as he gave me a warming smile. I could see the body of my future husband with his best man right by him. I smiled wider when I got closer to seeing his face. Both faces cleared and I gasped and froze. Sonic and Shadow?! What!????!!?!?!?! _

"_Hey Amy." Shadow said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. _

"_Ames." Sonic said kissing me on the cheek. _

"_W-What?" I stuttered as they both looked at me smiling. _

"_We have gathered here today for Amelia Rose to pick her husband." The priest said as I whipped my head towards him. What? Pick my husband? Between Sonic and Shadow? WHAT?! _

"_Good luck sweetie." Dad said before leaving. Dad! Dad! I can't believe you're letting me do this. Oh no…_

"_Uh…" I said as I could hear everybody's chair squeak as they leaned forward. I closed my eyes tightly. Inky, binky, bonkey, daddy had a donkey, donkey died, daddy died, inky, binky, bonkey. I opened my eyes to see Shadow in front of me. I smiled brightly, but I could feel the disappointment rise in my chest. Why? Shadow is the one I like. Or used to like. Sonic…Sonic is Sonic. Why? Why would I want him? Shadow smiled brightly as I leaned forward. Why am I leaning forward? He's closing his eyes! No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Stop! _

My eyes shot open as _"Misguided Ghosts" _by Paramore blasted through my cell phone. I really need to get a better alarm clock. I flopped back on bed as I stared up at my ceiling. What a weird dream? Why did I want to be with Sonic? Why did I even have to choose? I shook my head with a grimace. I shouldn't think too much into my dreams. Dad did say they were just ways for the brain the relieve stress. I heard whining come from the side of my bed to see my scruffy, white dog trying to get on my bed. Snowy wasn't too small, but she still wasn't big enough to get on my bed. Well she could get on my bed, but she had two surgeries on her back legs so she wasn't that great at jumping. I lifted her up as she came and cuddled into my arm. I always set my alarm a half an hour before I actually started getting ready because I took that time out to think or get in some more sleep if I need it.

I sighed as I thought about my dream again. Did I like Sonic? He was a great guy. Funny, sweet, polite, nice, smart, athletic. He was so cute too. But I think he and Karen have something. I felt a pang of jealousy go through me as I frowned. Karen. She was the only other sophomore in our Peer Counseling period. She was the preppy type. Don't get me wrong. She's a nice person, but I was no competition to her when it came to guys. She was pretty and outgoing. I was shy and kept to myself or the group I talk with. Plus, she was way flirtier than me. I didn't have the confidence to talk to guys I like. I sighed as buried my face into my pillow. I guess I'm sticking with Shadow.

Later that day I was on my way to PC when I saw Karen and some guy. Oh my God! She had a boyfriend! Yes! Yes! Yes! She had a boyfriend. Woo! _Stop getting so excited! You don't even know if you like, like Sonic._ Whatever Amelia. _**She so likes him! **_I do not Rosy! _Do you or don't you? _Uh…I'll figure it out later.

_**November 30, 2009 Mobius West**_

Ah, it was a great week off. I decided to post all my chapters that I had because it was too hard to go back and change some stuff. I was super thankful for this week off. With all my homework and added boy drama I really needed sometime to unwind and relax. I walked towards my chemistry class after lunch where I saw Sonic waiting by the door. I could feel my heart speed up and I frowned.

'_You don't like Sonic! Stop getting so excited!' _I scolded myself as I walked over to Sonic. We did our handshake as I laughed.

"You have fun on your break?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"A lot of family time. It gets annoying after a while." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I know what you mean." I said remembering how annoyed I got with both Darius and Violet this weekend. Thank God they're back in Mystic Ruins. They're cool when they get here, but after a while they just get annoying. I think they feel the same about me. Siblings, can't live with them, can't live without them.

"Hey guys! Great to be back here again!" Shade said sarcastically as I laughed. Mighty was behind her as Cosmo stopped by her locker. Both our lockers are by each other, but I really don't use any of my books.

"Your hair is different." Sonic as he stared intently at it.

"Oh, um…I didn't straighten it." I said picking up one of my wavy quills and holding it.

"I like it." He said with a smile as I smiled goofily. Cosmo shot me a knowing look as I rolled my eyes. Chanson opened the door and we all poured into the classroom. Sonic went to sit next to a girl named Dani. Sometimes I wondered if Sonic liked her because he was really nice to her, but then again Sonic is a nice person in general. GAH! Would you stop?! You don't like him. I went to sit next to Jerry.

Jerry was a brown squirrel with green eyes and skater type of vibe, but he didn't skate. He was a swimmer on the school swim team and a freshman. He wasn't nerdy, just really smart. Sonic hated him for some reason and Jerry hates him. I don't know why. When I asked Sonic he just told me that he just doesn't like him. I really didn't talk to Jerry at first, but since we started sitting with each other we've started to become friends. He was pretty funny. He did kind of get me trouble, but I was one of Mr. Chanson's favorites so not too much trouble. Hey! Don't give me that look! It pays to be a teacher pet. I rather be a teacher's favorite than his most hated student. I sighed as I listened to Chanson lecture.

_**December 11, 2009 Mobius West**_

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Tell me where he lives Ames. I'm going to torch his house!" Rouge yelled angrily as she held my note. Well it wasn't my note. It was a note I received from Darren. He was pleading to me about how he wanted to be my boyfriend again and how Elliott is a douche-bag. Rouge hated Darren to the core and every time I mentioned his name she would fume. She was beyond pissed when I should her that note.

"And that's who Darren is." I said explained to Tikal. Tikal wasn't here last year so I had to explain everything to her. Julie-Su was somewhere. She would do this sometimes. She would leave and not come to lunch for whatever reason. We didn't really care. She didn't even know anyways.

"Aw…well I think his note is nice." Tikal said. That was the one thing about Tikal. Even though she was nasty and cursed like a sailor she was _the _nicest person I ever met.

"No Tikal! It is not nice! I'm going to rip this up!" Rouge said as I jumped up from my seat.

"NO! I have to show it to my friend." I exclaimed as Rouge rolled her eyes and gave me back the letter. I wanted to show Cosmo even though she didn't know much about it. She really has great insight about stuff so maybe she could help me with this. Lunch passed quickly and I walked over to chem. I saw Sonic waiting there happily as I smiled. We did our handshake and he noticed the letter in my hand. Oh shit…

"What's that?" He asked making a grab for it.

"Nothing." I said holding it back. "Just a letter." I said hiding it behind my back.

"Can I read it?" He asked.

"Nope." I said as Shade came running over to us with Mighty following behind her.

"We have a sub!" She exclaimed excitedly. Yes! Substitute! That always meant we do nothing and can sit anywhere. The sub let us in and I quickly went to Cosmo's desk.

"I need you to read this." I whispered as I quickly went back to my desk. The sub took attendance before letting us sit anywhere.

"Is this for real?" Cosmo asked as I sat next to her. I nodded as she looked at me confused. "Does he honestly expect for you guys to get back together?" Cosmo asked.

"For who to get back together?" Shade asked as she, Mighty, and Jerry slid into the seats in front of us.

"Nothing!" I said snatching the letter out of Cosmo's hand.

"Oo! Let us read!" Jerry said as he tried to grab for the letter.

"No!" I said as Shade pouted.

"C'mon!" She said as I caved. They aren't so bad. I let them read the letter. Jerry started busting up laughing as Shade looked pissed and Mighty looked impressed.

"This guy is going to die." Shade said as she tossed the letter on the desk.

"God! He's so fucking cheesy!" Jerry laughed as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You got to admit, he had some balls for giving this to you." Mighty said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm going to so kill him!" Shade exclaimed as I sighed. I might as well give it to Sonic now since he wanted to read too.

"Hey go give the letter to Sonic. He wanted to read it too." I said as Shade got up and handed the letter to Sonic. She waited there as he read it. He had one of those expressions that read are-you-fucking-kidding-me going on.

"I'm going to kick his ass." He said as I groaned.

"Why does everybody want to hurt him? It's not…that bad." I said as Shade came back with the letter.

"Because," She said as she put the letter in front of me. "'He's the biggest douche in the world'." She recited as she dragged her finger under the part that said that.

"He's not taller than me right?" Sonic asked as I shook my head. "Yeah, then I'm going to kick his ass." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Guys it's not that big a deal." I said as Shade rolled her eyes.

"It's not." Jerry said as we all looked over to him. "It's hilarious!" He said cracking up again as I rolled my eyes. Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea. _**Sonic is jealous! **_No he's not! He just reacted like everybody else. Over-protective. _I think Rosy has a point on this one. _No! No! No! He's just a nice guy. It's what nice guys do. Kick jerk boyfriends' asses. _**He likes you! He totally likes you! **_No he doesn't! He doesn't like me! And I don't like him! _Ok…keep saying that. _God! I hate my mind!

_**December 13, 2009 MCPA**_

I'm really not in the mood to dance. Luckily Madam picked up on that vibe and decided to do a table setting lesson today. I sat across from Silver as Shadow stared at me like usual, but I was too distracted to really care. Did Sonic like me? Cosmo has told me before that she thinks so and so has Shade. But does he? Hold on, do I even like him? He's a really great guy, but then there's Shadow. Didn't I want to build something off that? God…I'm getting a headache.

_**December 16, 2009 Mobius West**_

Three more days! Three more fucking days! Three more days until winter break! I'm so excited! Two weeks of no school! It's amazing. I love Christmas too! It's my favorite holiday. Not just because of the presents, but I get to see my cousins and we all gather together. Plus it's winter! I love the cold. I love wearing jeans and jackets and boots. I love freezing my ass off! I walked into the D building when I noticed practically the whole PC class outside. They all saw me and started whispering.

"What's going on?" I asked Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh, I'm just talking to the experience peer counselors about a role play we're going to do." She said as I internally grimaced. I turned to look at the class, but then back at her.

"But Karen and David are out here." I said pointing to them. They were new! Why were they out here?

"They're observing for today." She said as I just shrugged my shoulders and walked in. I walked in to see all the lights out and the projector on.

"'Will you go to formal with me?'" I read off the projection as the lights turned on. I saw Sonic standing on the other end with a peach rose in his hand. Oh…My…God.

"Will you?" He asked as he walked over to me. I looked at him with my mouth on the floor. He's asking me to formal!? He's asking me to formal! Oh my God!!!! But then I remembered something.

"I'm sorry." I said as he looked at me disappointed. "My mom doesn't let me go to these kinds of dances, but…" I said as he looked at me with hope gleaming in his eyes. "I will go on a date with you." I said pulling the flower out of his hand. He smiled at me brightly as I hugged him.

"WOO! Yeah blue-boy!" Jason, the loud-mouth of our class, yelled as he entered the classroom with everybody behind him. He hugged us both as everybody awed. I blushed widely as everybody commented on how cute we were. I can't believe I have a date with Sonic! But then again…I really don't know if I like him that much.

_**January 5, 2010 Mobius West **_

Ah, Christmas was great and New Years…we that was alright. I never really do much for News Years. Two weeks from school and its wonderful, but now we have finals. Ugh…this is going to suck. I walked into peer counseling excited to see Sonic, but he wasn't there. I rolled my eyes as I sat in the circle. He probably decided to give himself an extra day off. Typical. He always does this.

_**January 6, 2010 Mobius West**_

Not here again! C'mon Sonic! It's block day too! Jeez! I was a little ticked off already when Mrs. Hudson stood at her podium and started taking roll.

"Has anyone heard from Sonic?" She asked as everybody looked at Karen. Jeez…why would she be the only one to know? Man, I need to relax. I'm sounding like a real bitch.

"No, I haven't talked to him." She said as Mrs. Hudson looked at us worriedly.

"He was in a car accident." Mrs. Hudson said. Oh…My…God…Is he alright?! Oh my God! "Yeah…he has a stage three concussion and broke three bones in his vertebrate." She said as my mouth dropped. Oh God…I have a crush on him and I'm crushing hard.

_(A/N): I know I skipped dates a lot in this chapter, but nothing really happened in November and December. But yeah…shocking! _


	6. Things are Different From Now On

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): I got a new phone!_

_**January 6, 2010 Mobius West**_

Why? Why? Why! I don't want to like him! It's Sonic for crying out loud! God…this is horrible. Now he's injured which makes me even more worried and I can't stand to bare it. Jeez, I hate high school.

"Did you guys hear about Sonic?" I asked in chemistry. Great…now I'm bringing him up in conversation.

"Yeah! Oh my God! He fell of a balcony!" Shade exclaimed. What…? I thought he got into a car crash. However, falling off a balcony does sound like something Sonic would more likely do.

"My teacher told me he got into a car crash." I said in confusion.

"I heard he fell off a balcony." Shade said with a shrug of her shoulders. Hmm…maybe I'll find out about this later. Right now it's mission: Stop Liking Sonic.

_**January 10, 2010 Amy's House **_

"C'mon Amy. Let's go for a walk." Mom said as she stood in the doorway of my room. Was she crazy? Its 11 o'clock and I'm trying to get some sleep for school which I have tomorrow.

"Mom, it's eleven. I'm trying to sleep. I don't want to go." I said as she started to march in place. God…she's embarrassing even when I don't have people around me.

"C'mon you need your exercise." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Mom! I get plenty of exercise from PE and soccer!" I said. I was really starting to get annoyed. She's been annoying all weekend and yelling at me. Let me tell you it's not great for the self-esteem.

"Do it for me?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I have school tomorrow. I'll go with you tomorrow. It's time I go to bed." I said. I swear it felt like I cared more about my education than her.

"You know what? You're a selfish little brat! I ask you to do something for me and you decide to be selfish! You're just like your father! Completely selfish! You're a brat!-"I interrupted her.

"Mom! I have school tomorrow! Do you want me to succeed in school! I'm already losing hours of sleep!" I yelled as she gave me her pissed off look.

"You need to grow-up and realize you have to make sacrifices for some people! Darius and Miriam sacrifice for me! Why can't you be like them?" She yelled as she slammed my door and jogged down the stairs. I could hear the front door open as she slammed it closed. I turned in my bed so I was lying on my stomach. I could feel the tears start to make their way down my cheeks and onto my pillow. Why did she have to be so harsh?

She always fucking compares me to my siblings! I'm not them! I'm me. Jeez…why couldn't she just realize that maybe I would rather be by myself and not got out of my way to entertain people? I have school tomorrow. I need to compose myself and forgot about her. I couldn't. That night, like many other nights, I fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

_**January 11, 2010 Mobius West**_

I was still pretty bummed from yesterday when I got to school, but I put on my smile and went on with school. I walked in peer counseling and felt a little disappointment. I keep forgetting Sonic is not here. He was like my sunshine. He made me so happy when I saw him. Frickin' A! One week and I still like Sonic. I think I may even like him more. God! No! I don't like having crushes on people. Especially people who are at home with a broken spine and concussion. I hate life. I purely hate life.

"Amy, would you like to do a New Student?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Sure." I said. New Student was a thing peer counselors did. Whenever a new student arrive to our school we had to show them around, show them where their classes are, get their ID card, books, and eat lunch with them. I dreaded the last one because they never showed up and I end up looking bad because my teacher thinks I ditched them.

"Can I go?" Julie asked as Mrs. Hudson asked. Julie wasn't too bad. She was a pretty cool person, but sometimes she would just go on and on about her nephew! I get it! He's adorable. Jeez…it's not like he's your kid. Sometimes she flirts with Sonic too. No! No! No! Stop acting jealous! You don't like him. Julie and I walked over to the counseling center to pick up this new girl. She was a pale white mongoose with dark blonde hair and lots of eyeliner. She had her hair covering her eyes and wore a lot of black. Great…a self-claimed "emo" girl.

"Hi I'm Ames!" I greeted as she smiled which looked more like a grimace.

"I'm Julie! You're going to love Mobius West." Julie said as we walked out of the building.

"What's your name?" I asked as Julie looked over her schedule.

"Alicia. I came from Mystic Ruins." She said as I nodded. Hmm…she came from the mountains. We showed Alicia her classes and got her ID card. She couldn't get her books quite yet, but we told her to go after school. Julie didn't want to go back to class so we stayed and talked with her. "Yeah…I moved into this neighborhood…um…it's called Moss Creek." She said. Hey! That's where Rouge lives. I wonder if she knew this girl.

"Hey, you might know my friend. Her name is Rouge." I said as she smiled in recognition.

"Yeah I met her yesterday." She said as Julie told me that we had to take her to her second period. We dropped her off in her history class and walked back to PC.

"I can't eat lunch with you guys today." Julie said as I rolled my eyes. Of course. Julie always bails out. She bailed on me selling Santa Grams and now she's bailing on me to eat lunch with this girl. Who was kind of weird.

"Don't worry. She seems to know my friend. She can eat with my group." I said as she hugged me.

"Aw! Thanks Amy!" She exclaimed as I just smiled. After a few more minutes of class the bell rang and I started to head to Spanish. I saw Rouge on the way and pulled her over to talk about our visitor.

"Dude, I have to eat lunch with this girl. It's for PC. She said she moved into your neighborhood. Her name was like Alicia something." I said as Rouge's eyes widened.

"No! No! No! That girl is weird and her mom is crazy!" She exclaimed.

"Please Rouge! Just one day!" I pleaded as she shook her head with a smile.

"No! No way!" She said walking away. She seemed not to against hopefully she'll come. She could do this for me. I never ask anything from her and she is constantly always asking me for stuff. She just has to do this one thing for me. Spanish and Gym flew by and it was lunch. I started to walk towards the spot where I was going to meet Alicia when I saw Tikal and Rouge. Rouge tried to hide behind Tikal and pull her away all in the same time.

"Rouge! C'mon!" I exclaimed as she tried to pull Tikal away. "Oh no! You're coming." I said as I pulled Tikal who looked a little confused.

"No!" Rouge exclaimed pulling Tikal back.

"Rouge!" I yelled. "Just do something for me this one fucking time! It's a fucking lunch! I had a fucking bad weekend already! Just do this!" I yelled at her as she looked at me pissed.

"Don't fucking yell at me Ames! I had a bad weekend too!" She yelled with a roll of her eyes. We never really yelled at each other like this and it left me feeling guilty, but mad too. She doesn't have to be a fucking bitch about this! I'm asking one fucking simple thing! Tikal looked a little shocked as we remained silent walking over to the spot where we were meeting Alicia. Alicia smiled over at me as I motioned for her to follow. She stayed back to talk to Rouge as Tikal and I stayed in the front.

"What happened this weekend?" Tikal asked as I waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." I said. I really shouldn't have taken out my anger on Rouge. She was probably just kidding around. There was an awkward feeling between Rouge and I. It wasn't something that happened before and it made me feel even worse. Lunch was awkward to say the least. I mostly talked to Tikal since Julie-Su ignored us and talked to Alicia and Rouge. I had a bad feeling in my stomach about this whole thing.

_**January 11, 2010 North Creek Library**_

I was at the library helping Sonia with her English project. Well…helping was a light term. I was mostly just hanging out with her and goofing off. Sonia was about five months pregnant now. Sure…we would get sneers and weird looks from people, but she's one of my best friends and I'll never ditch her. I was excited for her. I was a little disappointed in her, but I'm a friend and all I could do is support her now.

"Did you say you were sorry?" Sonia asked after I explained to her about the whole ordeal with Rouge.

"Yeah…I sent a text…but she hasn't replied yet." I said staring down at my phone.

"Maybe you should call her." Sonia said as I frowned. I don't like confrontations!

"I'm going to wait a bit and see if she calls." I said placing my phone back into my pocket.

"So…what happened this weekend?" She asked as I frowned again.

"Mom problems." I said as she nodded and rubbed my arm soothingly. Sonia knew all about my problems with my mom and she knew I never liked to talk about it. Sonia started to laugh beside me and I looked at her confused. She pointed to the computer screen. In the middle of Brutus' letter to Cassius she had typed in the word "poo". I laughed and shook my head and soon our giggles turned into us full blown cracking up. Yeah…we're incredibly mature. After hours of "hard" work I was eventually picked up by my mom. I didn't say anything to her except for the occasional grunt. When I got home I decided to call Rouge.

"_Hello?" _She said as I took a deep breath.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"_No…I got over that a while go." _Rouge said with some laughter.

"Good because I really am sorry." I said and like that we started talking about other stuff. But…it was different. It didn't feel like I was talking to one of my best friends. It felt like I was talking to person that I was forced to talk to. It was different. And we both knew it.

_(A/N): REALLLY short update I know, but this was a seriously hard chapter for me to write. _


	7. Mistaken

_(A/N): It hurts to lose a friend, no matter how the friendship was…_

_**January 17, 2010 MCPA**_

Things with Rouge and I never got better. It just got worse. She would never talk to me now unless it was for something serious. Every time I would walk up she had that annoyed look on her face. And now she's being all buddy-buddy with Alicia. She fucking hated her and now they're like BFFs! I was completely depressed with this whole thing. I came to a realization a couple days ago. I was not happy. I was no longer happy with life. My family life sucked. School sucked. Friends sucked. Everything just sucked. But, I would put the smile on my face and go on with life.

"Hey!" Cream exclaimed as I smiled at her brightly. Behind her was Jillian and Crystal. Crystal went to SAS along with the rest of us. She goes to Mobius West, though. We're really good friends. We lost touch a bit in freshmen year, but were brought together again. We both had driver's ed together and she had 4th period chemistry with Chanson. She sucked at chemistry why I did amazing at it. I was her tutor.

Crystal was a lavender bat with light teal-silver eyes. She had long hair and bangs that swept across her forehead. She was a little shorter than me and she had a big, bright smile. Crystal went to talk with some other people as I talked with Jill and Cream. Cream kept staring at me while I was talking to Jillian. She knew something was up. Luckily before she got a chance to ask Madam Sherrie came into the room and told us to get with out partners. I saw Silver standing next to Blaze and I looked over at him in confusion.

"Blaze kind of asked me to be her partner…" He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. My mouth dropped and I looked at him in pure horror.

"Silver please no…" I said as Blaze shook her head. "Blaze you don't understand!" I exclaimed when I felt Madam Sherrie's cold stare behind me.

"I believe you've heard about this and since this is the second time you children are switching your partners are final." She said as I groaned. I glared at Silver who looked at me apologetically. I walked over to Shadow who looked just as pissed off as I was. We got into our dancing positions as Madam went through the Viennese Waltz. I kept my eyes away from Shadow's. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to be his fucking partner!

The flood gates open in my mind and all my negative thoughts started to flow through my mind. I could practically see Amelia and Rosy get drowned in them. I looked up at the ceiling to prevent my tears from falling, but that did nothing to hold back my sob. Shadow whipped his head towards me and all hope was lost. When I saw the familiar compassion in his eyes that I've missed so much, the tears rolled down my cheeks. I clasped my hand over my mouth and walked out of the ballroom. Madam probably thinks I'm such a drama queen. I texted Cream and told her to find me ASAP. I needed a friend. I needed my best friend.

I heard footsteps approaching, but when I looked up I wasn't greeted by the hazel eyes of Cream. I was greeting by the ruby eyes of Shadow. I groaned as I turned my head away from him and buried it into my arms.

"Amy…" Shadow said quietly as I felt him sit down next to me. "What's going on?" He asked as I rolled my eyes. I whipped my head towards him and glared.

"Why do you care! You've done nothing, but glare and yell at me. We haven't had a real conversation in _two _years, Shadow! Do you expect me to spill everything that's upsetting me to you because you've decided to care for me now!" I yelled as he winced. He looked down as I just cried into my knees. I was waiting for him to get up and just leave, but he didn't. He instead pulled me away from knees. He wrapped his arms around me and placed my head against his chest. He put his head on top of mine and held me tight.

"I know I haven't been the best friend for a while, but I still care Amy. I'm not asking you to accept me a friend, but let me help you feel better." Shadow murmured into my quills as I relaxed in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest.

"Just hold me." I whispered as he tightened his grip around me. I didn't care what he did anymore. I needed a friend and he was there. I cried into his chest as he did what I asked him to do. He would occasionally stroke my quills and lean his head against mine. I stopped crying after a couple of minutes. I had no more tears to shed. I pulled my face away from his chest and whipped my eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet." I said patting his wet and wrinkled shirt.

"It's alright…do you feel better?" He asked as I looked up at him. This was the Shadow I missed. The one who cared and came to me no matter the consequences. The one where I could see his thoughtfulness through his eyes. I smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll be ok." I lied. I knew I wouldn't be ok. I would back home and everything would be the same. I would go back to school and everything would be the same. He smiled softly at me, but I could see it in his eyes. He didn't believe me for one second. I got up quickly and straightened out my clothes. He followed suit and started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"If any stranger would see us now they would think we gotten through with sex." He said as I rolled my eyes and shoved him.

"Pervert." I said as he shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"It's true." He said as I laughed. And just like that we were friends again.

_**January 22, 2010 Amy's House**_

So it's now for sure that Sonic fell off a balcony. Nice…His mentors, James and Elijah, visited him and said he looked pretty fine. They told us he had his phone so we could text him anytime. My friends Julie and Arielle were both going to visit him today and invited me along. I had made him a bunch of chocolate cupcakes and we were on our way to pick them up from my house. Arielle was a senior and she was the one driving us over there. She is the most energetic and happiest person I ever met. No doubt.

"I'm so excited to see him! I hope he's ok!" Arielle said as she drove towards my house. I laughed because she was just so bubbly.

"I'm sure he's fine. James told us he didn't even look bad." Julie said as Arielle pulled up to my house.

"Oo! I can't wait to see your cupcakes! You're like hella good in baking!" She said as I rolled my eyes.

"It's out of the box, Arielle. Anyone can do it." I said leaving her car and walking towards my house. I quickly ran in and got the containers that held the cupcakes and rushed back out.

"Oh my God! They have green sprinkles!" Arielle exclaimed as I laughed. _(You may think I'm over-exaggerating, but this is seriously how my friend is.) _We drove to Sonic's house, getting a little lost on the way, but we made it. His house was amazing! Hell, I didn't know he was rich! He wasn't like filthy rich, but still enough to have a good house. We walked up to the door and knocked. A middle aged hedgehog answered and I guessed he was Sonic's dad.

"Aw…you guys just missed him!" He said as we all sighed in disappointment. Damn you Sonic! Where the hell are you? Ok, ok relax… "He went with his mom to run errands." He said as I frowned. "Please come in." He said as we walked into the house. A hedgehog kid came out and looked at all of us.

"Visitors for Sonic?" He asked as his dad nodded. He walked away and grumbled, "He gets all the girls…" Or something like that. We put the cupcakes on the counter and talked with his dad for a bit before leaving.

"Aw…this sucks! We should come back on another day." Julie said as we piled into Arielle's car. I quickly gave myself a pep talk before texting Sonic. I only texted him once before and that was just to say I hope he's ok.

_Sonic! We totally came to your house and you weren't there! Oh…and this is Ames._

I closed my phone and held onto it like my life depended on it hoping he would text back. My phone vibrated and I smiled as I opened my phone.

**Seriously? I'm sorry. **

_It's ok. We left a note and I made you cupcakes :)_

**Thanks Ames. I hope you guys can come again. **

_We'll try._

He didn't reply after that and by then I was home. I walked up to my brother's room and started to play Assassin's Creed II. I needed to beat the game. My phone vibrated and I quickly paused the game.

**Oh my God. You're cupcakes are amazing!**

That put a smile on my face because it was so like him.

_They're not that great…_

**Yes they are. You're just being modest. **

_They're out of the box Sonic. They're nothing great. _

**No. You like made it with love or something like that. **

_Ok…sure…I'll make you some more if you want. _

**Yeah…I'll just fall off a balcony again. **

_No! Don't do that. How did you even fall off anyways?_

**I'll explain it when I get back. **

_Ok, I want to hear what happened. _

He didn't reply back so I left it be. He made it sound like he was coming back soon. I hope so.

_**February 22, 2010 Mobius West**_

I'm officially sixteen…with no license. Yay…I won't get it until May. Crystal had given me cupcakes today and I happily accepted them. I was walking towards PC with Knuckles in tow. Lately people thought we were dating. It was…weird. Very weird. Knuckles was like my best friend. Nothing more. Even Julie-Su thought we were dating. Damn…just because we hold hands sometimes and are always around each other and hug…you know…that doesn't sound that great. Aw well…Knuckles was currently telling me about his audition for the school's next musical.

"My voice cracked while I was singing and I was like ok, I'm done. The lady was like no you were so good! I was like no. Done." Knuckles said as I cracked up. I hugged him good-bye as he made his way to bio. I walked into my class to see people setting up for circle. I smiled because I couldn't wait to tell people about my new puppy. I put my cupcakes on the table along with my backpack.

"Hey Ames." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic." I said casually. I froze and did a double take. SONIC? "Oh my God! You're back!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

"Yeah…but I'm only doing half-days." He said as I sighed. He would either be in peer counseling or chemistry. Nice…

"Aw…but at least you're back." I said as he smiled down at me. We stood there awkwardly before Mrs. Hudson told us to sit around. Sonic took his turn and explained how he fell off a balcony. Apparently he was playing hide-and-seek with his cousins and tried to get to the bottom floor fast. And then bam! Fell off a balcony. I shook my head with laughter along with everybody else. Everybody went around doing their turn about talking about their weekends. I noticed Sonic would always glance at me. Maybe it was just because he was across from me. _**No, it's because he likes you! **_No he doesn't. He could do way better than me. _Will you stop being so done on yourself? He likes you! It's so obvious! _Jeez…my multi-personalities are so mean. After we were done with circle I walked towards my backpack when I felt a pull on my wrist. I turned to see Sonic behind me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked as I looked around to see everybody busy with their own things.

"Sure." I said as we sat down at an unoccupied table.

"Um…about our date…" He said as I stiffened. I totally forgot about that! Shit…

"Don't worry. We don't have to go anymore." I said as the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my backpack and booked it. I didn't want to bring up this topic again. He probably got his sense knocked into him and realized how stupid it was to be going out with me. I walked with embarrassment running through my veins all the way to Spanish.

_**February 24, 2010 Mobius West**_

"So what? You just left after?" Rebecca asked as we ran the track. Rebecca was my friend that I met this year. She's a freshman and she's in my Spanish and PE class. She's a lot like me. We have the same feelings about a lot of stuff and she has that quiet and calm demeanor that I have. She's a little quieter than me, but she still knows how to have fun. She knows all about my Sonic ordeal. She was a great person to talk to and she had interesting thoughts.

"The bell rang!" I said as we started to walk. Our teacher made us run the straights up the track and walk the curves.

"It was between second and third! You had ten minutes." She said as I laughed.

"I just got nervous ok?" I said as we started to run again.

"Why? If he asked you to formal he must like you." She said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm just not good with this stuff." I said as Rebecca nodded. She was very understanding.

"What about that other guy? The Memorial guy." She asked as I looked at her confused.

"What about Shadow?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you guys _friends _again?" She asked as we stopped running.

"Yeah so…?" I said as she laughed.

"Never mind." She said as we ran again.

"No! What do you mean?" I asked as she just ran faster. Stupid track runner.

_**March 1, 2010 Mobius West**_

"Are you going to Sadies or not?" Knuckles asked as we sat in English and talked. I asked Knuckles to Sadies like two or three weeks ago. Why not Sonic? Hello! He just got back to school after a concussion. I don't think he's up for a dance. Plus…I was too nervous too. My mom is unsure about letting me go to Sadies and if Midnight doesn't go it would be awkward. Because Josh is popular and I don't know all the people he talks to and it would be weird dancing with a bunch of people I don't know.

"I told you. I'm going if she's going." I said as I pointed to Midnight.

"I'm sucking up ok? I'm hoping my mom will let me." Midnight said hopefully as I sighed.

"I'll have your answer by Thursday." I told Knuckles as they bell rang. I was just depressed by this time. I didn't want to do anything, but sleep. Because when I was asleep I didn't have to think about any of it. My dwindling friendship. My critical and annoying mother. My slipping grades. It was all gone. I didn't even have dreams anymore. I would just see darkness and that was ok. Rosy and Amelia never showed their faces in my mind anymore because I had been overwhelmed with the negative thoughts flowing around my head. I didn't think I was in depression like my brother. I just think I'm really sad and that's about it.

I got home and my mom was there unfortunately. She yelled at me for the usual crap. My grades. How I never do anything, but sit in my room. I could feel my fists shaking and my teeth clenching inside my mouth as I listened to her to continently nag and nag. I had enough.

"Shut up Mom!" I screamed. She did what I expected her to do. She slapped my across the face. I held my stinging cheek and ran up to my room. I'm not shocked she did it. My mom slaps me sometimes, but only when I get super "disrespectful". But every time, this being the fourth time in my whole life, it still hurt. I cried into my knees and the negative thoughts spilled over. They were overflowing and there was no way to stop it. I cried myself into a nap where I could dwell in my darkness.

I woke up to a loud ringing. My eyes blinked open and I was able to comprehend it was my phone ringing. I didn't even look at my caller ID and just answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said my voice still raspy from crying.

_"Amy…look out your window." _Shadow sat as I quickly sat up. I looked around my dark room confused before looking at the clock. It was a little past ten. I jumped onto my other bed and opened the blinds to my window. I could see Shadow standing by his new car waving at me. I gasped as I hung up my phone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed through the cool night air.

"I got my license." He said proudly as I rolled my eyes.

"I can see that. A phone call would have been an acceptable way to tell me." I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon, I want to take you for a ride." He said as I shook my head.

"You can't drive with people in the car with you for a year." I said using my driver's education knowledge.

"C'mon! Don't be a priss! I'll just yell ever louder to notify your parents." He said as my eyes widened.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." I said as I grabbed my gray hoodie and quietly walked over to my parents' room. I could see my dad sleeping, but my mom wasn't there. I checked my brother's room and saw her on the computer. Ok…I think I'm good. I walked downstairs and looked at my front door. It'll be too loud. I smirked when I ran over to our guest room. I snuck out using my dogs' doggy door. Lucy is our biggest dog and she's huge! So we had to get a giant doggy door. I never been more thankful for my dog's obese body than now. I unlatched my fence's hook and quietly closed the door once I was outside.

"Took you long enough." Shadow said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't wait until the weekend?" I asked as he held open the door to his black Escalade. Spoiled kid. He glanced at my face and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I sat in and he closed the door. I put on my seatbelt as he entered the car.

"And where to ma'am?" Shadow asked as he buckled his seatbelt and started his car. I shrugged my shoulders as he just shook his head with a smile. We didn't drive far. Just around the neighborhood a couple of times. He pulled off to the parking lot of the club house. He killed the engine and turned towards me. "What's wrong?" He asked as I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he sighed.

"Your eyes are puffy and swollen. You've been crying and you're faking your way like you usually do." Shadow said as I looked down at my hands in my lap. There were only a few people who can see past my façade of happiness. Cream, Shadow, and Knuckles. They were the three only people that could tell when I'm not happy.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Yes you do." He said as I clenched my hands into fists before letting them go.

"Ok," I sighed as I looked down at my hands. "I'm pregnant." I said trying to hide my smile. I looked over to see him in shocked with his mouth wide open. He was babbling like a fish as he tried to find something to say.

"Uh…uh…who's the dad?" He asked as I looked away.

"Silver." I said as I sucked in my lips to hold in my laughter.

"WHAT?" He yelled as I covered my mouth. God…this is hilarious!

"I'm sorry Shadow. We're both dropping out of school and moving to Reno where we can get married." I said as he gaped at me.

"What the fuck?" He said as I started cracking up. He looked at me confused as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh…that was good. That just hilarious." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"So not funny." He said as I continued laughing.

"Yeah it was. You should have seen your face." I said as held my sides in laughter. Before I could blink Shadow suddenly on top of me reclining my seat and tickling me.

"What's funny now?" He said as I wiggled under him.

"S-Stop! Shadow!" I yelled as he continued tickling me. I wiggled up the seat and fell onto the back seat. Shadow laughed as he stopped tickling me. I panted as I tried to catch my breath, but it quickly caught in my throat when I realized how close Shadow was and the fact that he was on top of me. I could hear and feel my heart pounding in my ears as he looked into my eyes. I could hear him gulp as I put my hand on my chest trying to settle my rapid heart. His mouth parted as his eyes glanced down to my lips.

_**He's going to kiss you! **_I heard Rosy exclaimed as happiness swelled in my heart. _Will you stop being so happy that we're back and kiss the fool! _Amelia said as I smiled. I started leaning forward as my eyes fluttered closed. Shadow's lips met mine and I smiled into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. _**Sonic! **_Rosy exclaimed as my eyes shot open. I pulled away from Shadow and looked down.

"I…I can't do this." I whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Why?" He asked his sweet smelling breath fanning over my face. I took in an uneasy breath as I continued to stare down between us.

"I just can't. Please take me home." I said as he sighed and kissed my forehead. He got off of me and got out of the car as I followed him. We both got into our seats as he drove me home in silence. Had I really just made a mistake?

_(A/N): Shocking…isn't it?_


	8. My First Kiss Went Something Like

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Bored-out-of-my-mind syndrome isn't fun. _

_**March 7, 2010 MCPA**_

I was beyond sore from Sadies. I was happy I went, but I was so sore. I actually danced too! It was still freaky and dirty, but it wasn't the stupid thing that the majority of people were doing. They would have the girl in front of the guy and just sway back and forth. No real dancing. It was stupid to me. I at least do some dancing like dips and stuff. It was off to more dancing with Cotillion tonight. I was a little nervous. I still haven't given my reason to Shadow as to why I didn't want to kiss him. He asked every time we talked and I always made up an excuse. There was no avoiding it today.

My state of being, you ask? Well…I'm still pretty sad, but I've learn to accept that Rouge is officially out of my life and I'm starting to work harder in school making my Cs into As. Mom is still crappy, but now I just ignore her as much as possible. Like I did before. I'm starting to hang out with Crystal during lunch. Shade is over there and her friend Olivia and Crystal's friend Patty are over there. I knew them from choir and they're really nice. It's a nice group of friends to have. They're caring and have the same kind of classes as me to pull me through. I can see myself belonging with them.

"Cream…I need to tell you something." I said as I walked up to my best friend. I haven't told her about Shadow because I wanted to tell her in person.

"Is it about Sonic?" She asked smiling brightly. She liked hearing about Sonic because it was just so "interesting".

"No," I said, but stopped before continuing. I looked around before pulling her away from any ease-droppers. "Shadow and I kissed." I whispered.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed as I threw my hands in front me.

"SSHH!" I said as she looked at me shocked.

"Please tell me you're talking about the time in eighth grade." She said as I shook my head. "When then did this happen?" She asked.

"Monday." I said as she slapped my arm.

"This happened six days ago and you're now just telling me!" She said as she crossed her arms.

"I wanted to tell you in person." I said rubbing my arm. Jeez…water polo players.

"So…are you guys like…dating?" She asked glancing over to Shadow.

"No…I stopped the kiss." I said.

"Why?" She asked looking at me in curiosity.

"Because of Sonic!" I whispered as she made an "O" shape with her mouth.

"Do you like both of them?" She asked as I opened my mouth to answer, but closed it. Do I like Shadow? I know I like Sonic, but could I've just been on a happiness high that I just kissed him?

"I don't know?" I said totally unsure about the whole thing. Cream sighed as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well…maybe spend sometime with Shadow and see if you do like him. Because I can tell that's what you're thinking about." She said as I nodded. Madam Sherrie made us get with out partners, but made us in lines of girls and boys. There was a gap between us so she could walk in between us.

"Today, we shall learn the Tango." She said as people started whispered, but she clapped her hands loudly making everybody be quiet. "The Tango is a dance of passion. You and your partner must be one." She said stopping by Silver and Blaze. I'm still kind of pissed at him for switching partners because I'm so use to dancing with him and his style. Madam pushed Silver and Blaze together, chest to chest as they blushed. "There should be no space between you two." She said as I looked down. Great…I kiss Shadow and now I have to be all up in his personal space. This will just go swimmingly.

"Now! Assume the position. And remember: No space." She said as Shadow and I placed our hands together and looked at each other hesitantly. One of Madam's helpers came and pushed Shadow into me. Stupid seniors. I blushed as he looked down at my face before smirking.

"When did you get boobs?" He asked as I glared at him trying to hide my smile.

"About the same time you got shoe lifts." I said as his smirked dropped. He use to be only like an inch taller than me, but now he's a good five inches taller. We started to go through the steps slowly before picking them up. It was a lot of body contact. Every time I had to slide my leg back he would have to pull me back closer. After an hour of dancing Madam Sherrie stopped us and we all sighed in relief. We could all leave now.

"Now, children. I have an announcement." Madam said as everybody groaned. She rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm having a competition in two weeks. Whoever performs the best tango may skip any lesson they wish." She said as everybody gasped and started whispering. Missing a class? That would be amazing! Shadow and I looked at each other and smiled.

"We got this in the bag." Shadow said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get cocky. We have to practice, but secretly because my parents will get pissed at me for hanging out with a guy." I said as he sighed.

"It's just dancing." He said as I looked at him. "A sexy dance, but still…" Shadow said as I rolled my eyes.

"Next week's class ladies will be provided with dresses and gentlemen will be provided with suits." She said as guys groaned and girls cheered. I was probably the only girl who groaned. I hate wearing dresses. "That is all." Madam said as everybody started to leave.

"Can you believe this?" I asked Shadow. He didn't respond. I looked over to him looking at me all spaced out. "Shadow?" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?" He said as I rolled my eyes.

"What were spacing out about?" I asked as we walked out of the ballroom.

"Nothing!" He said blushing and scratching the back of his head. I blushed as I looked down. I'm thinking he was thinking about me in a not-so-friend way. "Um…so you want to meet up this week? When's good for you?" I asked fiddling with my fingers.

"I'm thinking every night at eight." Shadow said as my eyes widened.

"That's a little late don't you think?" I asked as he smirked.

"We've done worse." He said as I blushed. After he dropped me off that night I looked at the clock to see it was a little past midnight. A little late for a school night.

"O-Ok." I said as he smiled. "I'll see you later." I said waving him bye as I went over to Cream.

"Mmhmm…" Cream said as I walked next to her.

"What?" I asked as she shook her head and continued to walk. "What?" I exclaimed following her.

_**March 24, 2010 Amy's House**_

"Why do you describe your body as average?" Sonia asked as she lied in my bed. She came over to hang out and decided to start reading _Sucked In _which she has neglected to do. Then again, I have neglected to update that. It's been a while. I should update.

"Because it is." I said trying to put my quills into two neat braids, but it never worked out. There was always a piece sticking out that bothered my neck. I just have to wait for my quills to grow a little longer.

"Uh…no it isn't. You're hella toned and have killer legs and butt." Sonia said as I whipped around to glare at her. "What? It's true!" She said as I rolled my eyes. "When you say average people don't think nice legs, butt, and flat stomach. They think of someone sort of pudgy." Sonia said rubbing her belly.

"That's not pudgy. That's pregnant." I said as Sonia laughed.

"Whatever…but I say you should stop describing your body as average and start describing it as athletic." Sonia said as I plopped down next to her on my bed. "So is tonight another secret rendezvous with _Shadow_?" She said as I shoved her shoulder.

"Yeah, we're just dancing, Sonia." I said as she snickered next to me closing my laptop after writing her ideas in her document. Since Sonia has _so _many ideas for my stories she keeps a document on my laptop with all of them down. Some of them go in and some of them don't. Even if they didn't they're still funny to read.

"Sure you are…dancing the _hottest _dance." She said as she laughed loudly.

"Why does everybody say that? There are plenty of other hot and sexy dances." I said as she sat up against my headboard.

"Oh yeah? Name one that a rapper hasn't created." She said crossing her arms. Damn it! I was going to say _Pop, Lock, and Drop it_.

"The…The…you know!" I said as she just laughed.

"Dude, have you not watched _'Take the Lead'_? That shit is hot." Sonia said as I rolled my eyes. "It's like dry humping." Sonia said as I laughed and shoved her.

"Are you kidding me?" I said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It sort of is." She said as I rolled my eyes.

_**March 24, 2010 Meadow-Groves **_

"We should do a few stunts?" Shadow said as I looked at me confused. He would always park his car in front of the empty house next to mine and we would walk to one of the many benches facing the lake. I lived in a neighborhood that was connected with other neighborhoods surrounding a lake. Between every neighborhood was a black gate and bench where people can sit and watch the lake.

We stopped at this one bench that had this tree with the drooping branches and leaves hanging down them. It kind of looked like a Weeping Willow Tree, but it wasn't. Since it was spring it was sprouting white flowers like all the other trees in this stupid city. They were everywhere and they're pretty to look at, sure, but even with the slightest breeze petals go flying everywhere. It's pretty, but they get pretty annoying sometimes.

"I'm not exactly a gymnast." I said as Shadow laughed.

"Not anything extreme. Just maybe like this," He said grabbing the sides of my abdomen and lifting me in the air. He slowly turned me around as I grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I chanted as he chuckled and let me drop to the ground. "Can we try stuff lower to the ground?" I asked as he smiled.

"Ok." He said as he grabbed my hand and pushed me towards him. "Wrap your left leg around my right thigh." He said as I looked at him confused.

"W-What?" I stuttered as he smiled.

"Just do it and you'll see." He said as I did and he leaned his leg back making his legs spread wide. "Now lift your other leg in the air." He said as I did so. "Ta da." He said as I laughed and hopped off his leg. "I got it off _'Another Cinderella Story'_." He said proudly as I laughed.

"Why were you watching that?" I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I was babysitting my cousin. Jeez…" He said as I laughed.

"Sure you were…" I said as I walked over to sit on the bench. There was a cool breeze and the lake sparkled under to moon. I inhaled a calming breath as Shadow sat next to me.

"I wished I lived here…it's so…calming." Shadow said as I smiled. We took a ride in his car today which took about an hour before actually dancing. When we did dance we started goofing around taking a lot of time away from actually practicing. Which took us about two hours. So I'm guessing it was about eleven. I could feel my eyes drooping a bit as I leaned on Shadow. "Amy…" He whispered as I looked up at him. I smiled as I snuggled closer to his chest. He wrapped my arms around me and kissed the top of my head. Shadow isn't so bad…

My phone suddenly started blaring waking me up instantly and I sat up. I looked around confused seeing I was in my room and it was morning. _Had it all been a dream? _I scrambled to answer my phone and quickly put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked confused.

"_Confused?" _Shadow's voice rang through my ears.

"Yes very. How…When…" I could hear him laugh on the other side of the phone as I got up from my bed.

"_You're so lucky your parents kept the back door open. I really didn't want to wake you up and plus I felt cool sneaking around your house. Oh and just to leave you with the day. Nice bra." _He said before hanging up. I turned in the mirror to see had had taken off my jacket leaving me in my tank-top which was half off revealing my lacy blue bra. Talk about mortifying.

_**March 26, 2010 Mobius West**_

Bell ring. Bell ring. _**Just talk to him! **_But Shadow…_You guys aren't together and you liked Sonic first! _Jeez…the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my bag and walked out of PC as nonchalantly as I could.

"Wait!" Mrs. Hudson said as everybody froze. Crap. "Tomorrow, we're going to meet in here for some getting to know each other activities." She said as everybody nodded and walked out. God…Mrs. Hudson why? I'd admit it our class was really "clique-y". Peer Counseling wasn't just about helping students on campus, but creating bonds with everybody in the class. We've clearly haven't done that. We all tend to group up. Like I seriously barely know anything about James besides his love for COD and that he plays football and baseball.

So, I can see how this seems necessary, but that is like five hours with Sonic. FIVE HOURS! There's possible way I could avoid that. No way. God, tomorrow is going to suck.

"Hello!" Crystal said as she walked with me through the portables. She had ceramics which was near the portables and I had Spanish so sometimes we walked by each other.

"Hey," I said distractedly.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"I found out I have to go to a stupid PC thing tomorrow." I said as Crystal raised her eyebrow.

"Is it really that bad?" Crystal asked. Crystal signed up for PC this year to join next year. Mrs. Hudson still had to get the interviews and stuff done before we find out if she got in.

"No…it's just I had plans." I lied. Well…it wasn't totally a lie. I expected to practice with Shadow tomorrow. Especially since my parents weren't going to be there tomorrow, but now I have to tell him to do the usual thing. Shockingly I wasn't that disappointed.

"Well…you never know. It could be fun." She said as I shrugged my shoulders. Hopefully.

_**March 27, 2010 Mobius West**_

We were halfway through our activities and Sonic wasn't here. Half of me was relieved, but a good portion was disappointed. I seriously thought he would show up. It wasn't like this was required, but everybody showed up still. Everybody did what they could for Mrs. Hudson. She was that awesome of a teacher. I wondered why he didn't show. He was doing full days now so I didn't think he would be tired or get dizzy. Ah! I should just stop obsessing over this. I was talking to D-Rock otherwise known as Darren as we walked back to the classroom to get some lunch.

"Blue-boy!" I heard James yell as my body froze. I turned to see Sonic walking up looking tired, but still smiling.

"Sorry, I kind of overslept." He said as Mrs. Hudson just laughed and continued to walk back to the class. Ok, there are twenty-two people. I could easily avoid him. Yeah…this could work.

"Ok, guys I'm splitting you guys up to sit with someone for lunch." Mrs. Hudson said as people nodded.

"How's it going to be Hud? By mentor and mentee, handshake partners, thumb-war partners, secret-Santa?" The list goes on. We've have been paired up so many times I'm surprised we haven't been with everybody at least one.

"No, I decided to be creative and draw names from a hat." She said as everybody laughed. Please let the lord be with me and give me someone else besides Sonic. Everybody went and Elijah picked me. Yes! Elijah and I sat together in the hall sharing lunches. We shockingly have the same taste in food. I wish I could say the same for music. He's all about metal and literally, metal is the only genre of music I don't like. After lunch Mrs. Hudson called us all back to the room. I told Elijah to go ahead because I had to send a quick text to someone. Mrs. Hudson allows us to text, but this was a bonding thing and she didn't want us to be distracted. I quickly sent Cream a text before putting my phone in my pocket and walking to class. I felt a tug on my wrist.

"Ames…" Sonic said as I froze. I slowly turned around to look at him. I leaned against the wall as he stood in front of me. "We've been friends for a while. Well, not really a while. The beginning of the year and I've been gone for a while, but now I'm back! Anyways, chemistry and PC is all fun and stuff." He continued to ramble like this looking down nervously and rubbing the back of his head. He looked so cute. I don't know why, but I grabbed his face and kissed him. I pulled away letting my hands dropped. What the hell did I just do?

"S-Sorry…I-" He interrupted me by grabbing my face and kissing me. I had to tilt my head up since he was so tall and he cradled the back of my head with his hands. We started to do that open mouth kiss, not like making out or anything. It was like the one in movies where the kiss and pull away a bit and like suck on the other person's lip. Yeah…it sounds gross, but it sure as hell isn't. I never kissed anyone liked this. It was…so much better. Sonic pulled away as we tried to catch our breath. He rested his forehead on mine as he smiled.

"Sonic! Ames!" We heard being yelled and I pushed Sonic away. "C'mon guys! We're waiting for you." Elijah said as we nodded and followed him back. Sonic glanced at me and smiled and I couldn't help, but smile.

_(A/N): SOOO MUCH KISSING! Haha, I decided to explain who the characters are in my life. _

_Amy: Of course me._

_Sonia: Erica, she pops up a lot on my other stories._

_Sonic: John…one of the guys I like._

_Shadow: John-Paul…the other guy. It's really weird how their names are similar. _

_Rouge: My old friend Rouge. _

_Silver: Silver is a combination of my friends JC and Tanner._

_Cream: My bestest friend, Sophia!_

_Rebecca: My best freshmen pal, Rebecca. Haha!_

_Crystal: My driving/chemistry buddy._

_Knuckles: My best guy friend in the world Josh! _

_Midnight: My girl! Brianna!_

_Jillian: My friend from my old school and soccer teammate, Stephanie._

_And that's about all the important characters. _


	9. No One Asked For Your Opinion

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): You guys are really feeling this story, so I'm going to stop…jk!_

_**April 3, 2010 MCPA**_

"_WHAT?_" Cream exclaimed as I covered her mouth. Luckily it was loud in the room with everybody picking their dresses and tuxes. I slowly let go of Cream's mouth as she stared at me with wide eyes. "You. Kissed. Sonic!" She exclaimed as I punched her in the arm.

"Shut up!" I hissed as she looked at me apologetically. "Yes I did…and then he kissed me back." I said as she gasped.

"Oh my God! Are you going to date him now?" She asked as I bit my lip. "Oh my God…you're still on this whole thing about Shadow-Sonic love triangle thing." Cream said.

"It's not a love triangle." I said crossing my arms. "They don't know about each other." I said as I felt an arm come across my shoulders.

"Know about what?" I heard Silver say as I turned to look at him.

"Nothing and I'm still mad at you." I said as Cream laughed at Silver's face.

"Ames! I'm sorry! She pulled me to be partners with her and look at it this way. You and Shadow are friends again!" He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you even want to be partners with Blaze? Do you like her?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Lately Midnight as been telling me that she and Silver have been flirting and were probably going to go on a date soon. If he's not taking it seriously then I'm going to give a piece of my mind.

"No! I never did. Between you and me…and I guess Cream she's dumber than a post. I like someone else." He said as I smirked internally to myself because I knew who he was talking about.

"Fine…" I said letting it go. I never really was that mad at him, just a little piffed.

"So…can I talk to you, in private?" Silver said glancing at Cream.

"Oh! Ok, I'll see you later Amy." Cream said giving me a look saying she will hear about this later.

"What's going on with you and Shadow?" He asked quietly as I looked down. What _is _going on with us?

"I don't know…" I said nervously as Silver rolled his eyes.

"I know you have a thing for that Sonic guy." He said as I looked up at him confused. How the hell did he know Sonic? Well…Sonic does hang around the same area as Silver, so I guess they knew each other.

"How do _you _know?" I asked. As far as I'm concerned everybody thinks I'm dating Knuckles.

"Do you really think I believe you and Knuckles are going out?" Silver asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "I overheard Sonic talking about you to one of his friends." Silver said.

"What did he said?" I asked maybe a little too excitedly. Silver gave me a look as I looked down.

"He was taking about asking you out and liking you." He said with a sigh of defeat. He was going to ask me out? _Well, what did you expect? He did kiss you. _I know, but I don't know…I never really thought he would act on it right away. _**Are you kidding? He kept staring at you in class. **_Yeah…but I don't know. I was giving myself a headache.

"Oh." I said lamely.

"Oh? So? Are you going to accept his offer or are you going to go with Shadow?" Silver asked.

"I don't-"Silver cut me off.

"No 'I don't know'. You got to face this Amy. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but sometime soon you'll fill." Silver said as I sighed before he walked off.

"Hey," I heard Shadow say as I looked up at his face. I could feel my heart swell in happiness as he walked over to me. "You ok?" He asked holding my hands in his.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." I said as I smiled at him. "Hey, maybe one of these days instead of dancing we could maybe…go to the movies?" I said as I played with our hands.

"Like a date?" He asked a smile breaking out on his face. I nodded as he smiled even brighter. "Definitely." He said as I hugged him. I did it in _Sucked In_. Maybe a date-off is what I need to do.

_**April 6, 2010 Mobius West**_

"Woo! Twinkle Park!" James yelled as everybody laughed. We were getting close to the PC trip to Twinkle Park and Mrs. Hudson was talking about the tickets. We all did some sort of charity work so we could get our tickets free. It was really easy and it was all for a good cause. But before all of that I had two dates and the tango competition. Sonic asked me out on Monday before chem. and he was happy that I said yes. Friday is Shadow's date, Saturday is Sonic's, and Sunday is the tango competition. Busy weekend. Hopefully we won't have circle because I sure don't want to talk about it with everybody.

"Got any special plans this weekend?" Elijah asked as I turned to look at him. I saw Sonic glance over to us and smirk making me blush.

"Um, just the movies with some friends and then Cotillion." I said scratching the back of my head. I could see Sonic's smirk drop from the corner of my eye. What? Did he want everybody to know? The bell rang and I waved bye to Elijah. Later that day, before chem., Sonic pulled me to the side to talk to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell Elijah we were going on a date?" He asked. I didn't want anyone to know. I wasn't embarrassed about it. My brother told me Mrs. Hudson doesn't like PCs dating because if they broke up or had fights it would be brought to the class and she didn't want that tension. And if Shade and Cosmo found out they would go bat-shit crazy about it. I really don't need that.

"I just want to keep things on the DL right now. Mrs. Hudson apparently doesn't like peer counselors dating and you know how Shade and Cosmo are. Cosmo's not bad, but Shade's a real big blabber mouth." I said as he smiled.

"It's ok." He said as I smiled at him.

"Thanks for understanding." I said as he hugged me before anyone else showed up. Ok, I just need to get through the week and not let on anything.

"What's going on?" Cosmo asked as soon as we were in chem. We moved seats and now she was in front me.

"Nothing?" I said in confusion.

"Liar." She said as I played it off like I didn't know what she was talking about. "I know something is going on and if you don't tell me I'll get Shade involved." She said as I caved.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll text you later ok." I said as she nodded. I could never say anything in the class because it always managed to get around the whole class. After a boring period of chem. and then even more boring geometry I was excited. Because today Knuckles and I were walking to Starbucks for our weekly dish session (what he likes to call it).

"Do we really have to go?" I asked as I sipped on my iced tea.

"Yes! We got to protect our girl." Knuckles said as I rolled my eyes.

"Midnight will be fine." I said as Knuckles scoffed.

"I doubt it. We're going. Face it." Knuckles said as I huffed. Midnight was going to go on a date with Silver and now Knuckles was making me go with him to make it a double date, but Midnight's friend Todd will be there and I'm pretty sure he hates me. Plus, it's Silver which makes it even more awkward!

"People are still going to think we're dating." I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So. We're going to prom and Sadies together next year." He said sipping his frap. Knuckles and I made an agreement with each other that we would go to prom and Sadies together next year unless I get a boyfriend. Knuckles doesn't date. The girls at school he's known for the past seven years and has practically gone out with all of them (He was a real player in seventh and eighth grade).

"Yeah, whatever." I said as he smirked.

"So, what's going on with ex-bestie and boy toy?" Knuckles asked as I glared at him. Knuckles knew about my whole thing with the both of them. He and Cream were the only ones who practically knew everything about it.

"What have you last heard?" I asked.

"You and Shads kissed and made his backseat steamy." He said as I glared at him with a smile.

"Shut up! It didn't get steamy. Well, during my whole PC get-to-know-each-other thing Sonic and I kissed-"He cut me off with wide eyes.

"Oh! I see how you are. Sharing sugar lips with ex-bestie and boy toy." Knuckles said as I tried not to laugh.

"Stop calling them that. Jeez…yes we kissed. Now, I'm going on dates with both of them this weekend." I said as Knuckles laughed.

"You're such a player." He said wiping a tear from his eye as I smacked his arm.

"Stop! That makes me sound like a whore." I said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well, if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and sounds like a duck. It's a duck." He said as I smacked his arm again.

"Knuckles! That's mean!" I said as he laughed.

"You know I'm just kidding, Ames." He said as I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "Oh, I see how it is." He said as he got out of his chair. He put his hands on the sides of my face and squished. I fucking hate that! He knows it too!

"Knuckles! Stop!" I yelled through my squished lips.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked as I nodded. He let go as I punched him in the side. "Ow, I thought you forgave me?" He asked holding his side like I actually did damage.

"For the whore comment, but not the squishy face shit!" I said as he hugged me.

"You love me." He said as I laughed.

"Yeah…sure." I said as he patted my head.

"So, has boy toy questioned our 'relationship'?" Knuckles asked with air quotes.

"No, I told him in advanced that we were best friends." I said with a laugh as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I'm rooting for boy toy because I'll have more opportunities to make fun of you." He said as I rolled my eyes.

_**April 7, 2010 Amy's House**_

I laid in my bed as I stared at my ceiling. Music was playing in my room as I just sat there and thought about everything. Tomorrow was my date with Shadow. After school I would come home fix myself up and be on my date. It won't last long though. My parents are home by six and I don't want to be caught on a date. I wonder what he plans to do. He said movies, but that really couldn't be it. Sonic said movies too. Guys are so vague.

I really missed Sonic when he was gone. It was almost heartbreaking when he was gone. I just wished he would have come back sooner. He's practically everything I wanted in a guy. Smart, funny, cute, athletic, laid-back…_Shadow is all those things too. _But Sonic wasn't my best friend before! Jeez…why do I have to like Shadow?

"_And I hate how much I love you boy. I can't stand how much I need you."_

Oh shut up Rihanna! No one asked your opinion.

_(A/N): Short update. I know, but I wanted the dates and competition all in one chapter away from this one. _


	10. A Tango is Between Two Not Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Wow, does no one want Sonic to be with Amy? I even converted some people. This is just mind blowing. _

_**April 8, 2010 Amy's House**_

Ok Amy, you can do this. It's just a date. You've been on dates before. This isn't any different. _Except it's with your best friend and you have a never-ending crush on him. _Oh shut up! I touched up my makeup and sprayed body spray around me. It was pomegranate, the best scent. I fixed my quills and sat on my couch holding my cell phone nervously. I heard my doorbell ring and quickly got up. My dogs were barking like crazy as usual as I was making my way to the door. I slipped out of the door not letting any of my dogs get though.

"Hey," I said smiling at him as he smiled back.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked pointing to his car. I nodded as he held my hand. I blushed as he led me to the car. I like holding hands with him. He opened the door for me before lifting me up into my seat.

"Ok, you're car is not that tall. I could have got into the seat." I said as he laughed and went over to his side.

"I don't know. You're pretty short." He said as I slapped his arm.

"I remember a time when you're weren't much taller." I said as he started his car.

"But now I am." He teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just drive." I said as he laughed and drove off. We headed towards the movies and decided to see a scary movie. Curse him. I was on the edge the whole time during the movie. I was so scared and I don't care what you say! Those movies are freaky! Especially ghost ones! Shadow griped my hand and I smiled at him. It was able to make me relax for a while. The ghost popped out and I jumped and buried my face into Shadow's shoulder. Yeah…this is probably why he picked this movie.

"Amy, relax. It was just a movie." He said as I held onto his arm.

"No, it was a scary movie. A ghost movie! Bloody, gory, slasher flicks I can almost handle, but ghost movies will have me scared out of my wits! I'm probably not going to get any sleep thanks to you." I said poking him in the chest as he laughed.

"Come to my house and stay the night, then." Shadow said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, my parents will be all for that. 'Hey mom! I'm going to spend the night a guy's house. I like him too and he likes me. Bye!' That would go swimmingly." I said as he looked at me offended.

"You're really serious about this?" I asked him facing him.

"Yeah…why not?" Shadow asked as I looked at him.

"Shadow…you can't be serious? My mom would flip! She doesn't even know I'm here with you. She thinks I'm at the library." I said. Was he for real right now? He actually wanted me to come to his house and stay the night.

"Just say you're spending the night at Cream's house." Shadow said as I gaped at him.

"Shadow…what will we even do? Your parents won't exactly let me bunk with you." I said as Shadow smirked.

"My parents aren't there." He whispered as I gasped.

"Oh my God! You seriously want to do this!" I exclaimed as he sighed.

"I just want to be able to spend as much time as I can with you. You said we can't meet up tomorrow for practice so I want to be able to see you today. All of today." He said. Oh God…why did he have to be such a charmer? I bit my lip as I looked up at him. This could go very wrong. In so many ways. He held my hands in his and brought it up between us. "Please just try. If we get in trouble you have every right to kick me in the nuts and never talk to me again." I said as I laughed a bit.

"Ok…let's do this." I said as he smiled brightly and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and before I knew it, it turned into _the _kiss. The kiss like in the movies. It was so nice that I might have got a little too carried away. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. I heard someone clear their throat and we pulled away. I totally forgot that we were standing in front of the theater. I blushed as I dragged Shadow to the parking lot. We got into the car and I called my mom.

"_Hello?" _She answered as I took a deep breath.

"Hey mom, is it ok if I sleepover at Cream's house. I know you have that big meeting along with dad and you wouldn't want me to stay at the house by myself at such a late hour. So, is it ok?" Oh yeah…I learned some things from my brother.

"_Are her parents ok with this on such a short notice?" _She asked.

"Yeah, they're totally fine with it. They're going to pick me up from the library then come to the house to pick up my stuff." I said as I could feel my heart race.

"_Fine…I guess so. Just be safe." _She said as I sighed in relief.

"Thanks mom. See you tomorrow." I said hanging my phone as I could see Shadow smile brightly from the corner of my eye. "You're so lucky. She bought it." I said as he turned towards my house. I grabbed my house key and kissed his cheek. "Wait right here." I said before jumping out of his car. I grabbed my soccer bag and dumped out all its contents. I quickly grabbed my pajamas and toiletries. I had to debate with the clothes with the clothes I would wear tomorrow. I grabbed some jeans, a shirt, and cardigan before zipping up my bag and running downstairs. I opened the door and the ground under me was suddenly not there.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Like I said. You're pretty short and I don't think you could reach your seat." He said as I rolled my eyes. He put me in my seat and threw my bag in the back. "To my house!" He exclaimed as we drove off.

_**April 8, 2010 Shadow's House**_

Shadow's house was like a newer version of my house. It had practically all the same rooms, but just looked cleaner and newer. He pulled me up the stairs and into his room. His room was a typical guy's room. It had dark green walls and his bed had red plaid sheets and was surprisingly made. I wonder if he knew I was going to cave and come over. The cool thing about his bed was that was built into the wall. It was like a huge and the bed righter there with drawers under it for what I guess is his clothes. He had his desk and computer on the other side of his room and the TV by the door.

"Impressed?" He asked as I laughed.

"Maybe." I said as he laughed. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me on his bed. Ok, I'll admit it. His bed was a little high. It was to my stomach. He stood in front of me and kept his hands on my hips. "So…what are we going to do?" I asked as music suddenly came on. I recognized the song, but I couldn't put a name to it. He lifted me off the bed and put us in the tango position. "Practice?" I said with a smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, let's just have fun." He said as he dropped my arm and put both his arms around my waist and spun us around. I laughed as I put my other arm on his shoulder. We did some stupid moves and fancy moves. But mostly we just danced and enjoyed being each others arms. The song was on repeat and I didn't mind because I couldn't figure it out and I wanted to. Soon we just ended up holding each other and slow dancing.

"What's the name of this song?" I asked as I leaned my head against his chest. He had his head resting on mine and we were just slow dancing. Call us losers for slow dancing in a room, but I don't care.

"'_My Immortal'_." He said as my eyes widened. It's the song we slow danced to at the last dance in eighth grade. The song related to both of us in different ways. I remember telling him that. And being apart like this it just made more sense.

"It was the song we danced to." He whispered as I closed my eyes and held him tighter.

"It relates to us. In so many different ways. More than ever now." I said as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"'_this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me.'_" He recited into my ear as we swayed in a circle around his room.

"'_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.'_" I sang softly as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. It was such a special moment between us because it was like pouring out all our feelings from the past two years to each other. Nothing had to be said.

We later changed into our pajamas. Since it was warmer I just kept to one of my long-sleeved undershirts and some shorts. I walked into his room from the bathroom and saw him already sitting in his bed with basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I climbed into his bed and laid next to him.

"Tell me about the past two years." He said as he turned to face me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as I snuggled into his side.

"Anything you're willing to tell me." He said wrapping his arms around me. I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. What was there to say?

"I don't know…I guess I just made a lot of realizations during the past two years." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Like what kind of realizations?" He asked as I turned my mouth to the side in thought.

"All different kinds. Like who I am as a person and about other people. Like with Sally. I realized as are friendship droned on that I wasn't really her friend. I was her crutch. She came to me with her problems always expected me to help her. She went through so much drama with her friends and whenever she had trouble she would just run back to me. I no longer received anything from the friendship. She was becoming everything I hated in a person. She was a whore, druggie, and plain stupid. I just couldn't handle her anymore so I just cut her off." I said as Shadow turned me so I would face him and not the ceiling.

"I kind of always knew your friendship wouldn't really work. Cream and you had a stronger bond just because you had more in common." Shadow said as I looked at him.

"I wish I realized that sooner." I said as he rested his forehead on mine.

"What else did you figure out?" He asked.

"I figured out why I barely have a relationship with my mom." I said quietly. He didn't say anything, but I just continued. "When I was in first grade my dad was using drugs. He would prescribed drugs to himself and soon the board found out and he had his medical license temporarily suspended. My mom had to start doing all the work so she was never around. And I never was able to build that relationship with her. My sister was always gone before going to college and my brother was just mean. My dad couldn't do much for me because he never could get my problems not matter how hard he tried.

"I just had no guidance. I had to figure out most of my problems myself. If I didn't I would just bottle the feelings away and hope the problem would resolve itself. Now that my dad is starting to get a job again with his license back my mom is wanting to hang around me more. But, I just can't accept it. I feel too hurt because of it and I just don't want to be around her. I want to have a relationship with her, but it's just so hard because she never was around and I never felt comfortable and willing to talk to her. I never understood why I never wanted to be around my mom until lately." I said as I held back a sob as tears streaked down my face.

"Amy…" I heard Shadow say as I looked up at his eyes. "No matter what happens to you. Just know you can talk to me." He said as I hugged him.

"I know. Thank you." I said as he hugged me back. I have never told anyone about my dad's drug problem. Cream had barely found out like a week ago. I remember the day I found out about my dad's problem. It's a day I'll never forget.

_**Flashback**_

_We were at my sister's apartment. I had gone to an amusement park earlier with them and my parents were here to take my brother for his college orientation and registration. My dad had been in my sister's room sleeping as I was in the living room watching to T.V. My brother, sister, and mom were in the kitchen. My brother and sister were arguing yelling about stuff I didn't really remember. _

"_Dad pulled through his stupid drug issues!" I heard my brother yell as I looked at them confused. Dad had a drug problem? How come I hadn't know?_

"_Darius!" My mom exclaimed as my brother fumed looking at me before storming out of my sister's apartment. So, it was true. I couldn't believe it. My dad, the strongest guy I've known had a drug problem. Everything makes sense now. My dad's constant self-pity, my mom working so much, why my dad answers phones at my mom's office and not treats patients, everything. Everything makes sense. My sister and mom came into the living room as I sat on the carpet tears trickling down my cheeks. _

"_Your dad's a different man, Amy. He's been through some things, but he's a good man." I could hear my mom say as I just cried softly against the carpet. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Shadow held me as I cried softly against his chest. I wasn't sobbing against his chest, but just tears were slowly coming out of my eyes.

"'_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.'_" Shadow murmured as he wiped the tears away from my eyes. I kissed him which led to _the _kiss and I was just happy to be with him here and now. We soon fell asleep and I can just say now. The best sleep I've ever had.

_**April 9, 2010 Amy's House**_

"See you tomorrow?" He said as he kissed me in front of my door.

"Yeah. Be prepared." I said as I kissed him again.

"We'll do great. Bye." He said kissing one more time before leaving me. I walked into my house and was relieved to see my mom wasn't home.

"Dad, I'm going to the movies with Cream! I just had to drop off my stuff!" I yelled as I heard his grumbled response. Ok, now I can go on my date with Sonic. I texted him to find out what time he was coming and he said a few minutes. Good. It gave me sometime to think. I sat on the couch and folded my legs under myself.

Shadow was so many things to me and I would gladly consider boyfriend one of them, but is Sonic just like him? Right now I'm feeling Shadow, but knowing me I'm probably going to feel for Sonic and it's just going to make everything harder in the competition. I heard my doorbell ring and quickly went to answer it. I yelled bye to my dad before turning around and smiling at Sonic.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" I asked as we walked towards his jeep. He opened the door for me before going over to his side.

"'_The Lion King' _and_ 'Kung Fu Panda'_." He said as I smiled before looking at him confused. Two of my favorite movies, but they weren't in theaters.

"But those aren't in theaters." I said as he smirked.

"I know. Wait and see." He said as I just rolled my eyes. We drove towards the park as I looked at him even more confused, but he just drove happily. I noticed it was getting dark outside and was thanking God that my mom was working tonight. He pulled into the park and parked his car. He opened my door and grabbed a picnic basket out of trunk.

"Um…not that I mind the picnic, but how are we going to watch movies?" I asked as he held my hand.

"You know, no matter how much you ask questions you're not going to know until I show you." He said smiling down at me. I huffed as he laughed and pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arm around my waist. We walked some more as Sonic waved to a worker before continuing on.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My cousin." He said as he stopped. I looked in front of us and gasped. A giant screen was in front of us with a blanket in front of it. I turned around to see his cousin behind a projector as he saluted to me.

"You got a movie screen in the park?" I gaped at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't too hard. My dad was able to get the screen and my cousin works at the park. So, he let us in after everybody else was gone. Now, let us sit on this blanket and enjoy my crappy attempt at cooking while watching cartoon animals." He said as I laughed and sat down next to him. We watched both movies laughing at all the funny parts and enjoying being with each other.

"Ok, what's your least favorite song?" Sonic asked as we laid on our backs staring at the stars. We were lying with our heads together and bodies opposite of each other forming a line.

"Definitely _OMG _by Usher. It's so fucking annoying." I said as he laughed.

"A lot of people like it." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"No way. First of all, I didn't even like it when it first came out and second, it would never stop playing! In stores, at school, and let's not forget the radio! Ugh! Most annoying song ever! There's only so much you can hear 'Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh, oh my gosh!'" I sang as he laughed.

"Don't ever sing that again." He said as I slapped his forehead.

"Whatever. You know you love it." I said as he flipped backwards and on top of me. "Whoa…someone's trying to show off." I said as he laughed.

"Just trying to be closer to you." He said as I smiled up at him. I placed my hand on his face as he smiled down at me. "You look beautiful." He said as I blushed and looked away from his green eyes. He tilted my head back to face him before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around my neck as he continued kissing me. I was shocked to find myself _not _missing Shadow. After all that happened last night I seriously thought I would be missing him, but being with Sonic made me think about him and not Shadow. I don't know why, though. Sonic rolled off me and held my hand as we looked up at the stars.

"One day I'm going to buy you a star." He said as I looked at him in shock and confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"One day, whenever that may be, I'm going to buy you a star of your own." Sonic said looking over to me.

"That's so…amazing." I said as he smiled.

"My grandparents got me a star. It's…right there." Sonic said pointing to the sky. I tried to follow his finger to a specific stare, but I couldn't. "It's ok. I don't which one it is, either. I just know it's by Orion's belt." Sonic said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You know the constellations?" I asked as he nodded.

"My dad taught my brother and me. I don't know all of them, but some of the main ones." He said as I cuddled into his side and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me as I could feel him smile against my quills. "There's big dipper." He said pointing and tracing the famous stars.

"Why do you like me?" I asked as he looked over at me in confusion. "I mean, I'm the prettiest girl around. Karen is really pretty and she's more with you're kind of group. The jocks and stuff. You guys seem to be really great friends and I-"He cut me off with a kiss before pulling away.

"You're one of the most beautiful girls I know. And I don't care who your friends are. I like you, for you. That's all that matters." He said as I just smiled and laid my head against his chest.

_**April 10, 2010 MCPA **_

"How can you not know? Wasn't that the whole purpose of your dating match?" Cream asked as we sat watching the other kids perform their tango. I was currently dresses in a white sparkly dress with black designs on the top and it ended above my knees with swishing tendrils as the skirt. I had clear stockings and black dancing heels. My quills were pulled up in a bun with curls and I had my make up done up a bit. Cream already went and I was shocked to see that she was really good. Not that I expected her to be bad, but I never really saw her dance before.

"I don't know. I really expected to like Shadow through this all, but when I was Sonic I didn't feel anything for Shadow. No guilt, no sadness, nothing!" I said as she twisted her mouth to the side in thought.

"Maybe you have sympathy like for Sonic." Cream said as I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked in confusion as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you did say you really started to like him when he got hurt and maybe it was sympathy that made you like him and still makes you like him." She said as I contemplated it. She did have a point, but was it really true? I wasn't entirely sure. Only time can tell.

"Hey," Shadow said walking over to Cream and I. "We're on deck. We better start to get prepared." Shadow said as I got up from my seat and made my way to take our spots. "Are you ready?" Shadow asked letting a big breath go.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said as he smiled.

"Next, Mr. Shadow and Ms. Amy." Madam said as our song started. It was the one from _"Take the Lead" _when the blonde chick comes and dances for the students. We did all our intricate moves and added the trick Shadow did from the one night of practice. We decided to end with him pulling me forward from the ground and catching me. I wrapped my legs around him and bent down as the music stopped. Everybody clapped as we left the floor.

"We did great!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

"Yeah!" Shadow said as he leaned in for a kiss. I backed away and pressed my fingers to his lips. He looked at my confused before pulling away. "What's wrong?" He asked as I sighed.

"Shadow…I'm just…at a place right now where I'm not ready for a relationship. I like you, believe me, but I'm just not…emotionally ready for a relationship. Can we just be friends for now?" I asked nervously as I looked up at him. He didn't look too upset, but then again he didn't look too happy either.

"Ok Amy. For now." He said kissing my forehead before I hugged him. Now all I'd have to do is tell Sonic.

_(A/N): Sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy. _


	11. Hot and Heavy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Woo…I haven't updated in a while. Now, I warn you. I'm going to fast forward a lot. Why you may ask. Not a lot happens between the dates and what's going to happen in this chapter. Oh, and things are going to get a little…M-rated. Please don't judge me…_

_**June 12, 2010 Mystic Lake**_

Yesterday was the last day of school! Thank God! Sophomore year was probably the worst year of my life. Really! I barely got my As and I had the biggest FML day of my life two weeks ago. Not only did I fail my drive test – the lady just had such a right to since she was popping her gum and texting half the time – I got my backpack stolen. A week before finals! But I made it through and I'm so relieved to be done.

I'm so happy to be a junior. Right now I was in Shade's car with her and Cosmo on the way to Mystic Lake. There was a big sophomore blow out party there for all sophomores. I mean _all _sophomores, too. From every school. Both Sonic and Shadow were not going to be there thankfully. Shadow was out of town and Sonic was grounded. I didn't need both of them breathing down my neck about dating.

The two have been cool about this whole not-dating thing. Sonic accepted my excuse – Mrs. Hudson doesn't like her counselors dating each other – but now, it's summer and that's when I promised we could try and start things up again. Shadow has been waiting for summer because he believed my stress with school excuse. But again, its summer and all my excuses are blown out of the water. This is going to be a challenge…

"We're here!" Shade said excitedly as we all hopped out of the car. The place was crawling with people. We found Crystal and everybody else and quickly put our stuff down.

"Let's go tan." Cosmo said as she grabbed her towel.

"Lord knows Shade needs the color." Crystal said as we all laughed.

"Shut up." Shade said as we laid our towels on one of the docks. I placed my sunglasses on and leaned back. I loved the feeling of the sun on my skin and I loved my Aviators! I heard the dock creak at someone's footsteps and I looked to the side to see everybody staying still and talking.

"Hello beautiful." I sat up and lifted my sunglasses up. I saw Shadow smirking down at me through his sunglasses and his swimsuit. God he was ripped. Oh lord, please help me now.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked hugging him.

"I came back early." He said as he looked at me before raising his eyebrow. "You're tanning in a t-shirt?" He asked looking down at my cover which was just a big t-shirt.

"You should be happy that I'm not showing off all my goods for other guys." I said as I stood up.

"I would be happy to see those goods that I would have to punch guys' faces in for looking at them." He said pulling at the hem of my shirt. I rolled my eyes as I shoved his arm. I was slightly amazed that my friends haven't realized that I was talking to someone.

"Who's that?" I heard Shade ask as I turned around.

"Shadow?" Crystal said in confusion as she tipped her sunglasses.

"Shadow?" Shade said looking back Crystal.

"Shadow?" Cosmo said in shock.

"Um…hi." Shadow said waving as Cosmo gave me a confused look and I nodded. Cosmo and I have really gotten closer this year and I told her everything about Sonic _and _Shadow. Shade had no clue who the hell he was and of course Crystal knew him from school and Cotillion.

"Um, Shadow. This is Shade and Cosmo. Guys this is my friend Shadow." I said as they all waved to each other. "You guys talk. I'm going to get a drink." I said as Shadow sat down and started talking, but mostly to Crystal because he knew her. I walked over to the buckets where all the soda cans were and picked up a Dr. Pepper. I felt a pair of arms around my waist as I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't have to…oh." I said as I turned to see Sonic's smiling face. Let me stand corrected. _This_ is the biggest FML day. "Sonic! What are you doing here?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"My parents let me come." Sonic said as I pushed his arms off of me.

"Great! I was just with Shade and Cosmo." I said playing with my soda can awkwardly.

"Cool! Let's go see them." He said grabbing my hand, but I quickly pulled it away.

"No!" I exclaimed as he raised his eyebrow. "I mean, you should go see your friends first. I'll find you, ok?" I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, but don't be too long." He said walking away as I sighed in relief. I walked back to the dock, but ran into a hard chest. I looked up to see Knuckles staring down at me.

"Knuckles!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. Knuckles has been so great to me this past year. Especially through the dating rumors. Apparently we just look _so _much like a couple. We officially made a pact that we would be each other's dates for dances unless the other is in a relationship. That's mostly on my part…

"Ames, what the hell are you doing? You need to be showing off the soccer body." He said as he pulled the shirt off of me exposing my bikini. It wasn't a bad one. It was black with dark green spots on it and at least I had some black board shorts on.

"Knuckles!" I yelled as I reached for the shirt, but he just pulled it higher.

"Na uh! It's my shirt anyways." He said as I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He twirled the shirt around his finger as he walked away. "Remember to show up for the dance. Midnight and I need our third member!" He yelled walking away as I rolled my eyes. I turned around to see Shadow staring at me.

"What?" I said uneasily wrapping my arms around myself.

"You look…wow." I heard Sonic said as my eyes widened. Shadow glared at him past me as I turned to see him.

"Who the hell is he?" Shadow asked pointing at Sonic who glared at Shadow.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked as I bit my lip.

"Shadow, this is Sonic. Sonic, this is Shadow." I said as they walked closer to me and glaring at each other.

"Well, _Sonic_, you better stop looking at my girl." Shadow said as Sonic looked at him confused.

"Your girl? She's my girl." Sonic said pointing to himself.

"I'm no one's girl." I said as they whipped their heads towards me.

"Amy, what's going on?" Sonic asked as I sighed.

"I've told you two that I can't make up mind if I wanted to be with you. Well…here's your reason." I said uneasily pointing to both of them.

"You like him?" They both exclaimed pointing at the other. Oh…this is just such a great day.

"Um, sort of…" I said uneasily looking at the ground.

"Which one do you want to be with?" Sonic asked as I look back up at both boys.

"I don't-"Shadow cut me off.

"Amy, you had months to think about this. You should be able to choose by now." Shadow said as I bit my lip.

"I don't know, ok?" I yelled before storming off. I can't deal with this. I really can't. I could feel the tears in my eyes and I ran to find the first friend I could find. That was Knuckles.

"Hey Ames-"I quickly cut off by smashing into his chest and wrapping my arms him. "What…Why are you crying?" Knuckles asked as he pulled me away from his chest. I was a babbling mess and I'm sure he couldn't understand what I was saying, but he hugged me anyways and tried to calm me down.

"What's going on?" Midnight asked as I could feel Knuckles shrug his shoulders. Midnight was officially now dating Silver and I have to say…it was really awkward at first, but I got use to it. She's happy and that's all that really matters. "Girl, come here." Midnight said as she pulled me into a hug. "Stop crying. You can't look toe up now. Let's go to the bathroom." She said as I nodded and followed her. We stood in the gross bathrooms. I can understand why there wasn't a line. She tries to find some clean tissue, but gives up and just starts rubbing the tears off my face with her dress.

"Girl, what the hell happened?" Midnight asked as she finished off wiping the tears away. I sniffled before rubbing my nose.

"Sonic and Shadow are both here and they both found out about the other." I said as Midnight gasped.

"Oh shit…" She said as I nodded. "What did they do?" Midnight asked.

"They freaked out of course, but then they were like choose! I'm mean c'mon! How am I supposed to choose? These are two guys I really like." I said as Midnight looked at me sympathetically.

"Girl, all I can say to you is: who can you see yourself being happy with in the future? Not like husband-wife shit, but like senior year happy." Midnight said as I sighed. I soaked in her words before sighing.

"I don't know…I have to think about it." I said as she smiled at me.

"I'm here for you whatever you do." Midnight said as I hugged her. We walked out of the bathroom and I was quickly bombarded by Knuckles.

"Oh snap, there's Ames looking all happy again." Knuckles said as I laughed and hugged him. "Shoo…are you going to leave me hanging or tell me?" Knuckles said as I sighed.

"I rather not think about it now. Let's just party!" I said as all three of us cheered. I made sure I was carefully hidden by Knuckles, but I had no avail because Silver quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me away. He stopped and dragged me back and kissed Midnight on the lips. Ew…I don't need to see two of my good friends kiss. Silver started dragging me away again.

"What. The. Fuck?" He said as I rolled my eyes. "I come here and I have Shadow running towards me all up and arms about 'Amy liking some other dick'." He said mocking Shadow's voice.

"He found out about Sonic." I said looking down at the grass under my feet.

"No really?" He asked sarcastically as I glared at him. "Sorry, I'm being a dick." He said putting up his hands apologetically. "But, what's going on?" He asked as I sighed.

"I really don't know. They're forcing me to choose and I don't want to make a pressured and rushed decision." I explained.

"You had like three months." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Silver, you're not helping." I groaned as he sighed.

"Well, you know who I want you to pick, but I can't make you! I can't move your lips to say, 'Shadow'. This is all on you and no one can make this decision, but you." Silver said as I sighed.

"Can't I have someone else do it?" I groaned as he smiled.

"Sorry Amy, but that's life." He said with a shrug of his shoulders as we began to head back. I didn't talk to Shadow and Sonic for the rest of the day and night. I just partied with my friends because that's all I really needed at the moment. But I had the weight of my decision on my shoulders the whole time.

_**June 15, 2010 Amy's Home**_

Woo! I got my license! Finally! I can drive! Well…I have to wait until Darius comes back and gets a new car so I can have his car, but yay! I'm so excited. The downer of my day is that I have independent studies. I just had to take history over the summer. God, this is worse than summer school. And I missed camp with Cream. Cream and I were both volunteering at a day-camp for little kids, but I had to miss today to get my license. Ah well, it was all worth it. I sighed as I collapsed on my bed and looked up at my ceiling.

It's been a few days since Shadow and Sonic found out about each other. Both have been calling me up like crazy. They were seriously not making this any better. But I took Midnight's words into consideration and started to think about who I would be happier with. After hours of flipping around, thinking about the scenarios, and eating some food I came to a decision. I took my mom's car and drove over to his house and knocked on his door.

"Hey." Shadow said as he answered the door. He went to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"I'm picking Sonic." I said as I look down on the ground. He didn't say anything. I didn't look at him.

"Ok." He said as I look up at his face. The hurt is evident in his eyes, but he has a small smile on his face. "I hope you'll be happy." Shadow said as I look at him sadly. He pats the side of my arm before turning to walk back into his house.

"Shadow don't." I said as he looked back in confusion.

"Don't what?" He asked turning around.

"I just got you back as a friend and I don't want to lose you again." I said as a small tear fell down my cheek. Phew. At least I'm not bawling. "Please promise me we'll still be friends. I don't want you to hate me." I said grabbing his hand.

"Ok Amy, I promise." He said as I smiled and hugged him. He released a deep sigh as he hugged me. I knew I was really hurting him, but I just can't see us together. I see us drifting because school is hard or friends are conflicting. I don't see us lasting past the summer. I leave his house happy with my decision and make my way to Sonic's to tell him. He should be happy.

_**June 30, 2010 Amy's House**_

I'm this close to killing myself. Why do we need to know history? I know the basics about what happened. Do I really need to know in detail? It's the past. I'll never need it for a job unless I become a historian, but I'll never do that. Those people must be crazy. It's practically been a month since Sonic and I started dating. Things have been good. We've only been on a couple of dates because he's been grounded, but they were all good.

For some reason my feelings for him are dwindling. I don't understand why, but I'm only starting to feel for him as a friend and nothing more. It's really starting to worry me. Knuckles says to stick it out for sometime longer and see if things get any better. Cream said the same. That's what I'm doing and I'm really hoping it does.

Shadow kept his promise and we talk practically everyday for an hour or two. He's rivaling Knuckles' phone calls. I'm really happy that he's still my friend and that he's not shunning me like the last time. We hang out a lot too. We usually hang out at his place and watch movies, but sometimes we walk around my neighborhood. I finally got my car so it's easier to hang out with him now. Speaking of the devil; I hear my phone ring and his name appears.

"Hello." I said cheerfully.

"_Hey. What's up?" _He asks and it sounds like he's driving. Maybe he's on his way home or something.

"History." I said in distain as he chuckles.

"_Ah, I see you're having a wild time. Don't get too crazy." _He says as I laugh.

"Oh yeah…I plan to write down some flash cards too." I said as I move from my desk to my bed.

"_Oo…rebel." _He says as I giggle. _"So, I take it your home right now." _He said as I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah…why?" I asked sitting up from my bed.

"_What if I said I'm outside your door ready to profess my undying love for you?" _He asks as I look at my wall in confusion.

"I don't know…" I said as I hear my doorbell ring. No way. He can't be serious. I run downstairs and fling my door open. He's wearing my favorite shirt on him with his phone to his ear. "Oh my…" I can't even complete my sentence because of the shock. Don't tell me you love me. Please be some sarcastic joke.

"Amy…I know you're with Sonic and I said we'll be friends, but I just can't. I fucking can't. I like you too much to just be friends." He said as he stepped looked down at me. "I'm just here to say. It's either me in your life as more than a friend or not in your life at all…" He trailed off as I stared at him with sad eyes.

"Shadow…please don't make me choose." I said as he shook his head.

"You have to Amy. I can't settle for being just friends." Shadow said as he stepped closer to me. Is he really serious right now? Does he just like putting big decisions on my plate and watching me deal with them for shits and giggles? I can't possibly choose this.

"Shadow I-"Suddenly I was cut off with lips on mine and being pushed back inside my house. Oh God! I forgot how good a kisser he was. I wrap my arms around him as he presses me against the wall.

_(This is where things get a little limey; skip to the line to avoid)_

He has both his hands on the sides of him face as he kisses me and I can tell he's putting everything he has into this kiss. My hands twist into his quills as his hands go to my hips. I could feel something wet on my lips and it takes me a while to register that it's his tongue. Oh my God. Am I really ready for this? He didn't really give me an option because when I gasped he went right for it.

Oh wow…this feels so much better. I never thought making out would be this good. I always thought it would be gross and messy, but it's not. It feels good; really good. I press my body closer to his and suddenly he lifts my legs up. I wrap them around his torso and he starts moving us.

I've never been this close to a guy before. Well, that's kind of a lie. My first boyfriend, Darren, did get some boob action and we "dried-hump" how Rouge liked to put it. But it never felt so amazing before. This is my first make out and his. I knew Shadow was just as experienced as I was when it came to stuff like this.

Suddenly I felt myself on my bed and he was quickly over me. He kissed me again and I could feel a warmth shoot through my whole body as he hovered over me. I needed more contact. I simply needed it. I started to claw at his back trying to remove his shirt and he finally gets the message and throws it on the ground. Man…if I haven't mentioned before he was ripped! I let my hands run over his muscles and chest as we continue to kiss. I could hear a nagging in the back of my mind, but I completely tuned it out.

I could feel my shirt being lifted and before I knew it, it was off of me and I didn't have a bra on. Shadow seem to notice right away and his eyes would flicker from my face to my chest. He's just staring and I quickly feel embarrassed. I move my arms and he quickly pins them down.

"Don't." He says as he leans his face back down to mine to kiss me chastely. "You're too beautiful to cover up." He says as he starts to pepper my neck and shoulders with kisses. He's the first guy to ever see me topless. Darren just felt them through my clothes. I was quickly getting heated and I found myself yearning to be touched. Man…ain't I a whore?

I felt his hand on my breast and before I knew it he was squeezing and kneading it. For the first time I moaned and Shadow's eyes flickered to mine. His eyes were dark and from the fanfiction I've read I'm guessing it's from lust. Suddenly his mouth was on it and I moaned even louder. I thought all this would be weird and gross, but I'm wrong. It feels so good and I can't get enough. This shit was getting intense. It needs to stop.

* * *

"Shadow," I said as I pushed him off. We were both panting like crazy with quills in disarray and eyes crazed. Shit, we didn't even have to have sex to look like we did. "I can't do this. Not when I'm with Sonic." I said as he looked down at me sadly.

"Amy…" Shadow said as I put my hand on his face.

"I've been cheated on and I don't want to do it to someone else." I said as he nodded in understanding. He kissed me one more time before kissing my forehead. He grabbed his shirt off the ground and looked at it before at me. He threw the shirt on me before climbing back on the bed.

"I think it would look better on you." He said as I smiled. I slipped his shirt on and hugged him tightly. I knew right then and there that I made the wrong choice.

_(A/N): I really don't like this chapter for some reason. _


	12. Crash and Burn

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): Woo…it's been a long time since I updated! Real sorry, but school has been crazy. Anyways, on with the story!_

_**July 19, 2010 Shade's House (Sort-a)**_

"_WHAT?_" Cosmo screamed as I gripped the steering wheel tighter. I really didn't need people screaming while I was driving. It doesn't exactly put me at ease. We were on the way to Shade's house to hang out because I haven't seen either of them since the lake. "You cheated on Sonic!" Cosmo exclaimed as I sighed.

"I didn't cheat on him! Shadow…just said he liked me…" I said as I could see Cosmo roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"You made out with him and he got boob action…topless boob action!" Cosmo exclaimed as I turned into Shade's neighborhood.

"Ok, seriously, stop screaming!" I said as I turned within the neighborhood. I pulled up to Shade's house and killed the engine. "Dude, you have to relax. You can't say anything! I feel horrible about this and I don't need Shade blabbing it around." I said as I turned to face her. I love Shade and all, but girl has the biggest mouth in the world.

"Ames, have you thought about what you did and what you're going to do?" Cosmo said as I sighed.

"Ok, I cheated. I feel like a whore and shit. But, it's not like I had some random hook up. It's Shadow! You know how much he means to me." I said as Cosmo raised her eyebrows. "And now I'm making excuses. God! Jeez…I feel so shitty. Sonic doesn't deserve this." I said as I collapsed back into my seat.

"So…what are you going to do?" Cosmo asked as I sighed.

"I guess break up with Sonic." I said as Cosmo nodded and put her hand on top of mine.

"I'm here for you, you know that, right?" Cosmo said as I nodded and patted her hand.

"C'mon, Shade's waiting for us." I said as she smiled and we got out of the car. A few hours later I dropped off Cosmo and started to head over to Sonic's house. I'm going to do this now and right. Face to face. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of my car and started walking to the door. I took another deep breath as I rang the doorbell. Sonic answered the door happily as I smiled warily at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked in confusion as I walked into his house.

"I need to talk to you." I said as I turned around to face him.

"Oh? What's up?" He asked worriedly as I sighed. Man, I thought this would easy. His eyes looked so worried and I could tell he thought something happened to me. I mean, you could see his frown of concern and how…wait…is that what I think it is…oh my god! He seemed to notice my alarm and where my eyes were looking because his hand flew right up to his neck.

"Sonic…please tell me that is a bruise." I said as I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Amy listen-"I quickly cut him off as my hands flew off my eyes to show the rage behind them.

"How can you do this to me? After all the things I told you about Darren, why would you do this?" I yelled at him. _Hypocrite_. Amelia sneered as I clenched my fists. I am. It's not even the fact that he cheated on me that made me mad, but it's the fact that I'm back in that position and I was going to put him in that position of being cheated on.

"Ames…" He said as he took a step towards me. I took a step backwards as I pushed his outstretched arms away from me.

"No, I'm not going to listen. We're done." I said as I ran out of his house and into my car. I zoomed home and ran into my room. I didn't cry; I didn't even shed a tear. I was just angry as hell! I'm angry at myself for cheating and I'm angry at Sonic for cheating. What the hell? We were just a couple of cheaters. I guess that relationship wasn't meant to last. I closed my eyes as I rolled onto my back and sighed.

Now that I think about it, I can really see Shadow and I together. Because he's so devoted, determined, cutely persistent. I guess…I'm not that angry anymore. I can picture it and all I can do is smile.

_**July 19, 2010 Shadow's House Shadow's P.O.V.**_

Shit, yesterday was…intense. I didn't really plan on going that far. Fuck, I didn't even plan to kiss her. I was just planning to swoop in be all charming and handsome—because I really like those traits—and tell her I want to be with her. It didn't even go that well. All I knew that happened was I had a verbal diarrhea and was talking shit knows what and then all of sudden I pinned her against the wall and we were all over the place. I think her brother would have shot my face off.

But, Jesus, she was so fucking hot. Then again she was the girl I've went the farthest with. Oh fuck Lizzie Fulton! Amy is hot. Hot as hell. Now, I've made out before, but I knew she hasn't, but damn I have to think she's lying because she can't be that good a kisser on the first go. And shit, don't even get me started on her breasts. Jesus, if I could set up camp it would be right between them.

Ok, I really need to get out of my guy-horniness because I'm probably three-seconds away from sporting something I really don't want to take care of by myself.

She stopped it there because she didn't want to go any further than what we already did. I could understand that. She's been cheated on and I'm pretty sure she feels like shit now. I kind of hope she doesn't because I feel like shit for putting her there. But I seriously couldn't take it anymore. Every time we hung out or hugged I would always think we could have been. She was too much just to be friends with her.

I sighed as I leaned back on my desk chair. I need to get a life…or at least pay attention while I'm playing COD so I wouldn't be killed off so many fucking times! I turned off my games just as my phone started to ring with my favorite caller-ID. I think I became Superman because I flew across my room to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I answered smoothly.

"_You jumped across your room, didn't you?" _Ames said as I sighed.

"You know me too well." I said. Just hearing a voice made me smile. Alright…go from horny guy to sissy girl. Cool…

"_How was your day today?" _She asked as I left my room and walked through the hall.

"Pretty boring. I didn't really do much." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"_Aren't your parents gone? Shouldn't you be partying it up?" _She said with a laugh as I smiled.

"My friends were all busy. I didn't have a lot to do." I said walking to my kitchen. Where's the hot cheetos? I swore Mom just bought them. There it is!

"_You played COD all day, didn't you?" _She said as I stuffed some of the corn chips into my mouth.

"Maybe." I managed to muffle through my stuffed mouth. I could practically hear her roll eyes through the phone. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and I looked up at the door in confusion. I wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe Mom ordered a pizza for me, but I don't see any cash lying around.

"_Are you going to answer that?" _Amy asked as I snapped out of my thoughts. She must have heard the doorbell through the phone. I walked to the door and opened it. Amy was standing there mimicking my stance from yesterday with my shirt on. Oh sweet Jesus…

"Hey," Amy said as she hung up her phone and put it in the pocket of her shorts.

"Hey, what are you doing-"All of a sudden she threw herself on me and her lips were firmly placed on mine. Oh yeah…horny dude coming back. Wait, hold on a second. I pulled her back as she stared at me.

"Not that I didn't like that, but what about Sonic?" I asked her in confusion. She sighed as she trailed her hands down my arms and then held my hands.

"We broke up." She said as I gave her a sympathetic look, but shit I was about to break out in my happy dance. I've been spending way too much time with Silver.

"Aw, I'm sorry." I said as I put my hand on her cheek.

"No you're not." She said with a smirk as I shrugged her shoulder.

"Eh, I am a little bit." I said as she rolled her eyes and kissed me softly. "How'd it happen?" I asked as I led her up to my room.

"Well, I was going to tell him about…breaking up, but he kind of was one step ahead of me." She said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He had a hicky on his neck." She said. What the fuck? He cheated on her? This is some soap opera shit.

"Wow…what an idiot." I said as she jumped up onto my bed with her legs hanging from the side.

"It's happened before. I guess it's a sign." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. She was hiding her feelings. I could tell. She thinks she's pro at this, but I can always tell.

"Listen to me," I said as I stood in front of her and held her face in my hands. "Darren and Sonic are idiots. Complete fucking idiots. You are gorgeous. You don't deserve to be cheated on. You're the most beautiful person I know and I…really like you." I said. Shit, I was going to drop the L bomb. We're definitely not ready for that. She smiled and kissed my lips.

"I really like you too." She said as I smiled and pushed her back on the bed and climbed over her. She laughed as I smiled down at her.

"So, are we officially together now?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That depends, are you asking?" She said as I smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"Amy Rose, be my girlfriend." I said as she smiled and nodded. "Woo." I whispered as she laughed and kissed me again.

_**July 21, 2010 Stream Park Amy's P.O.V.**_

"So let me get this straight, Sonic cheated on you before you were able to tell him that you cheated on him with Shadow and now you and Shadow are together?" Knuckles asked as I nodded. "Well shit, that's weird, dramatic, and just plain dirty." He said as I laughed. Knuckles and I were currently at Stream Park. It wasn't an actual park. It was a hang out spot. It had a movie theater and a bunch of surrounding stores and restaurants. We just saw a movie and were going to see another one after.

"Yeah, but it worked out for the best." I said as he smirked at me.

"Yeah you and ex-best friend dry humping your way through your bed." He said as I smacked his arm. He laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"When are you not perverted?" I asked as we walked into Asian Express.

"When my grandma is around." He answered as I rolled my eyes. "When are you going for your stupid retreat thing?" He asked after we got our food and sat down.

"It's not stupid and I'm leaving on Friday." I said as he rolled his eyes. "Just because you're not Catholic doesn't mean it's stupid." I said as he shrugged his shoulders. On Friday I was leaving to Mystic Ruins for a three-day Catholic retreat. It was a requirement for my Confirmation class, but at least I was going with Cream and Crystal.

"It's three days without talking to me." He said as he ate his orange chicken.

"Aw, I'll miss you too." I said as I pinched his cheek. He pushed my hand off as I laughed at his glare.

"Whatever, you'll miss all this." He said motioning to himself as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah…I want all that." I said sarcastically as he laughed.

"Oh yeah…ex-best friend has nothing on this." He said flexing his muscles as I rolled my eyes. "I bet he doesn't even have a six-pack." He said knocking on his stomach.

"You only have the indentations and not that it's any of your business, but yes he does." I said with a smirk as I popped a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Oo…Ames is getting freaky." He said as I rolled my eyes and threw my spring roll at his face.

"Shut up." I said as he laughed.

"So, when do I get to meet this guy?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you even want to meet him? I asked.

"Hey, he's my best friend's boyfriend and I think I have the right to meet him." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"After the retreat. I promise." I said as he cheered.

_**January 22, 2010 Amy's House**_

"Why would you need a notebook? It's not like this is actual school." Shadow said as he sat on my bed while I packed my suitcase. He was helping me pack and hanging out.

"I'm not bringing one. There's stuff on that list that I'm not bringing. Like a bible. I don't think I can put my late grandfather's huge bible in my suitcase and I don't think my mom would appreciate me taking it." I said as I started to put my toiletries into a travel bag.

"But this is a retreat to connect with God. You must bring a bible." He said meaningfully as I threw a pillow at his face. "Speaking of your mother when do I get to meet your parents?" He asked as I just stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Why would you want to meet them?" I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You've met my parents." He said.

"But your parents are normal!" I exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"You should see them when you're not around." He mumbled as I groaned.

"My mom is really strict about this kind of stuff and my dad…I don't how my dad will react, but it can't be good. Let's just not meet my parents now." I said as I continued to put my clothes into my suitcase.

"Alright, but I got to meet them sometime." He said as he sat down on the ground next to me.

"Let's see if we're together for ten more years and then we'll talk about it." I said as he laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You're so overdramatic." He said as I shoved him and threw him some of my clothes.

"Start packing." I said as he picked up one of my underwear. Thank God it was a cute pair.

"Oo…can I just handle these?" He asked as I snatched them out of his hands. He looked hurt and I rolled my eyes.

"'You're so overdramatic'." I quoted as he rolled his eyes and threw a sock at me. "Just keep packing. My parents are going to be home soon and I don't want them to see your car here." I said as he started to place my clothes into my suitcase. The doorbell rang as I looked at him in confusion.

"Oh yeah…that's me from the future to tell you that I should have met your parents now rather than later." He said as I rolled my eyes and got up from the ground. I walked downstairs and yelled at him to stay in my room in case it's someone my parents know. I opened the door and to my shock I found Sonic standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and I could tell he was surprised at my pleasant tone. Like I said, I wasn't angry at him, but more at myself.

"I wanted to apologize." He said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You already did. It's ok. I'm over it." I said as he sighed.

"I just felt like we left it in a bad position." He said as I shook my head.

"Sonic, seriously I'm fine. Everything is good. I'm not mad at you." I said reassuringly.

"You stormed out though." He said.

"She had the right to." Shadow said from behind me as I closed my eyes and sighed. Shadow was now standing next to me glaring at Sonic as Sonic stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, uh…hey…I guess you guys got together…" Sonic said as I nodded. "Well, that's good. I'm happy for you. I just wanted to make sure things between us weren't bad." He said.

"It's not." I quickly said as I heard Shadow grumble. I elbowed his side and gave him a pointed look.

"Well, I guess I'll go then. Um, bye." He said walking away awkwardly. I closed the door and glared at Shadow.

"Thanks for making that more awkward than necessary." I said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to try anything." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky you're hot." I said as he smirked. "However, you are going to pack the rest of my bag." I said as he shrugged his shoulders. "And not the underwear part." I said as he groaned and followed me upstairs.

_**January 23, 2010 Mystic Ruins University**_

Oh my God, why are these people so emotional? I know I was little touched, but people are like screaming-sobbing. I actually saw a girl being carried out. God can't be this bad. He's making people pass out. Well, at least it's over and I could go back to the dorms.

"Dude, how do they expect us to function? They send us back at midnight and make us wake up and five! We'll get no sleep here." Cream said as I rolled my eyes.

"I know right? It's like they want us to pass out during mass." I said as Crystal laughed.

"Fuck that. I'm going to pass out during breakfast." She said as I laughed. Everybody was crossing the street and I quickly caught up with the group to not miss the signal.

"C'mon guys!" I called out to Cream and Crystal who were still waiting.

"We'll wait for the next one." Crystal called out as I shrugged my shoulders. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain hit my sides before I went flying into the air. What the? I hit a glass object hard and I could feel a blinding pain in my arm along with leg. I started to roll across the object before feeling myself go into the air again. Before everything went dark I heard screams and my name and I saw the asphalt I was going to hit. I just got hit by a car.

_(A/N): Yep, pretty harsh stuff that went down. _


	13. Let's Just Be

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N): I'm bumping up the rating. Doesn't mean there will be a lemon. _

_**July 25, 2010 Providence Hospital**_

What's with the beeping? Why does my head hurt? What the hell happened? Let me try to remember…Retreat…people screaming overdramatically…crossing the street…headlights…pain…oh shit…I was hit by a car. My eyes flew up as I searched my room. Well…my hospital room. My head was killing me. I've never been in a hospital room like this. Never in a bed with an IV in my arm and attached to a heart monitor. I tried to lift my head, but it hurt too much. I turned it to the side to look out the window and saw it was early morning.

"Ames!" My dad called out as my head flew towards the sound of his voice. He ran over to my side and held my hand and kissed my head. "Jesus, I was scared to death when I got that phone call." Dad said as I groaned.

"A car hit me?" I asked trying to confirm it. Those things don't happen to me. Those things happen to people on the news and TV. I don't even know someone whose been hit by a car.

"Yes, it was a drunk driver." He said as I stared at him confused.

"A drunk driver? Seriously?" I said as he nodded. "Wow…" I said as I laid back in my bed. It was then that I realized I had a cast around my leg and arm. "Oh my God, my arm and leg are broken!" I exclaimed as I lifted up my arm.

"Yes, you also had a concussion. It was only a stage one concussion. Not too bad considering you hit the windshield hard." Dad explained as I sighed.

"It still hurts." I grumbled as he chuckled. "Are we in Mystic Ruins or Station Square?" I asked.

"Station Square." He said as I widened my eyes. "We were able to get you back home to this hospital." He said as I nodded. I let my eyes scan the room again and noticed a bunch of flowers and a giant teddy bear. "You've had quite a few visitors." He said as I turned my head to look at him.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Cream, Sonia, Cosmo, Crystal, Knuckles, and this Shadow guy." He said as my eyes widened. "Your boyfriend?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um…no." I said with a scoff as my dad just laughed and shook his head. He sat up and kissed my head once again.

"Whatever you say, daddy's girl. I'm just glad you're alright." He said as he brushed some of my quills back. "I love you." He said as I could feel myself get teary. I know my dad loves me, but he's not one to say it a lot.

"I love you too." I said as he smiled down at me and patted my arm. He walked to the door before stopping.

"Oh and just so you know. Your mother doesn't know about _Shadow_." He said mockingly as I rolled my eyes, but internally I was sighing in relief. My mom later came in with my siblings and they gave their appreciation of my good health. Darius handed me my cell phone and told me it was blowing up. The first person I called was Shadow.

"_Darius, I swear to God if you keep calling me-"_I ignored whatever he was saying about my brother. It's just like Darius to mess with a boy interested in me. He sounded groggy. I should have realized it was like six in the morning.

"Hi." I said breathlessly. There was a silence in the conversation before he started to answer me.

"_Oh my God…tell me that is you." _He said as I laughed a bit. He sounded wide awake now.

"Yeah, it's me." I said as I felt myself tear up a bit. I never thought it would feel so good to hear his voice.

"_I know this is a stupid thing to ask, but are you alright?" _He said as I laughed.

"I'm ok. My head only hurts a bit. Just a mild headache." Ok, so I lied a bit. I didn't want him to seem like he had to stop talking to me.

"_I'm so happy to hear that. You have no fucking idea how scared I was. Cream was just ranting and talking so fast. I didn't even know what the hell she was saying." _Shadow said as I laughed a bit.

"It would be just like Cream to freak out." I said as I relaxed back down on my bed.

"_You kind of gave her reason to, babe." _He said as I rolled my eyes.

"When are you going to come and see me? Believe it or not I kinda missed you." I said as he laughed a bit.

"_Visiting hours start at ten. I'll be the first person there." _He said as I laughed.

"I don't know. You might have to fight your way through Cream and Crystal." I said as he scoffed.

"_I play football. I can take on two girls." _He said cockily.

"With some extravagant gift in toe?" I asked as I laughed.

"_How do you know if I'm even going to get you a gift?" _He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm in a coma for days and you get me nothing when I wake up?" I asked as he started to blabber and stutter nervously making me laugh. "I'm just messing with you, stupid. You don't have to bring me anything. I would rather you not, too. My dad is suspicious about you." I said as he laughed nervously.

"_Oh really?" _He laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, I wonder why." I asked honestly. Shadow can't be that stupid to act all boyfriend-y in front of my dad.

"_Well, maybe it's because I told him…" _Ok, he's stupider than I thought.

"Oh my God! Why did you tell him? You're so lucky he's alright about it!" I exclaimed as I sat up.

"_Sure, he's all find and dandy. It's your brother who's a pain in the ass. You know how many fucking times he called me pretending to be you or to leave threatening voicemails?" _He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Darius is over-protective. You're going to have to move past it." I said as he sighed.

"_I'm glad you're ok." _He said quietly as I smiled brightly.

"Thanks, I want to see you here with battle scars from your epic fight with Cream and Crystal." I said as he laughed.

"_Most definitely, babe. I…I'll see you later." _He said as I said bye to him. I sighed as I laid back against my pillows and looked at my phone. I knew he was going to say _it_, but I don't want him to. It's way too early for us and we're teens; we don't know anything about love. I sighed again before calling Cream. Sadly it went to voicemail and left her a quick message. I'm sure she'll freak out. Crystal was the same and I soon decided to call Knuckles.

"_Darius, for the last fucking time I don't know shit about Shadow!" _Knuckles yelled in annoyance. Ok, how many fucking people did my brother call?

"Well, maybe I'll just call some other time." I said as I heard shuffling on the phone and a loud thud. The idiot fell off his bed.

"_AMES! Is that really you?" _He yelled into the phone as my head throbbed.

"No, it's fucking Jesus Christ back for the second coming. Yes it's me! And please don't yell. My head is killing." I said as I massaged my temple.

"_Sorry, oh my God! I can't believe you're awake. First of all, I have to hear you're in a coma on Facebook? What the fuck Ames?" _He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"So sorry I wasn't able to call you while I was unconscious." I said sarcastically.

"_I'm just saying. So…you all good?" _He asked as I laughed a little. Knuckles wasn't one for touchy-feely stuff.

"Yes, my head hurts that's it. You can come at ten; actually make it eleven." I said as I heard him groan.

"_Why? You know Midnight and I are going to want to see you!" _He whined as I rolled my eyes.

"Because I want some actual alone time with Shadow." I said as I heard him chuckle. Oh God, here we go…

"_Alone time? Hmm…are things about to get X-rated in that hospital? Do I need to bring my camera?" _Oh Knuckles, and his perverted ramblings.

"Perv! You know it's not like that." I said as he laughed loudly.

"_C'mon Ames, you set me up for that one." _He said as I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Knuckles to find any situation sexual. _"Well, love, I shall leave you with ex-best friend and come with Midnight at _eleven_." _He said as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright-y. See you then. Bye!" I said as he said his goodbyes and hung up. I called the cafeteria for some breakfast seeing as all I had for the past days were fed to me through a tube. I needed some real food. After watching a little TV and waiting for my meal to arrive my phone started buzzing. I quickly picked it up knowing it had to be Cream or Crystal.

"_I'm coming to the hospital and I don't give a fuck if Shadow wants to see you first because I am." _Oh yeah, that's Crystal. She'll make a great peer counselor next year.

"Hi to you too." I said as I laughed a little. "You do know that visiting hours are not for another three hours." I said as I heard her groan.

"_Can't I be let in early? My mom works at the place!" _She said as I laughed.

"Is your mom on call?" I asked.

"_No. But still, shouldn't I get some benefits?" _She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"You can come along with everybody else at eleven." I said as she paused. Oh shit, she just said her mom works here and I told her the wrong visiting hour time. Wow, this concussion really knocked me down a few pegs on the IQ chart.

"_No way. Shadow does not get his own little 'boyfriend-private-time'." _She said as I rolled my eyes.

"He's my boyfriend!" I said as she scoffed.

"_Um, and you knew me since what? Kindergarten? I think so. I have the right to go first." _She said as I laughed.

"I've known Shadow that long too, you know." I said as she scoffed.

"_Please, you didn't start talking to him until eighth grade." _She did have a point, but still.

"If you give him his time, I'll let you stay past hours." I said as she pondered over the offer.

"_Make it a sleepover and I'm there." _She retorted.

"It's a hospital! Why do you want to stay here over night? I don't even want to." I said as she sighed.

"_Fine. I'm still not happy about this." _She said as I laughed.

"Love you too, Crys." I said as she laughed.

"_Love you! I'm so glad that you're alright. I'll see you later!" _She said as I hung up the phone after saying my goodbyes. My breakfast gave and my stomach growled for joy. I started eating my bacon when my phone started to ring.

"Yell-o?" I said through a mouthful of toast.

"_You're alive!" _Cream exclaimed as I laughed.

"No, this is actually my ghost talking to you." I said sarcastically before drinking some of my juice.

"_Funny," _Cream said equally sarcastic. _"Dude, you have no idea how scared I was. It happened so fast. It didn't even process in my brain until you were going to hit the ground. Everybody was freaking out! Ha-ha. Fiona hurled all over Bunnie. It was hilarious. Ok, but seriously. It was scary as hell!" _She said as I laughed a bit at the picture of Fiona throwing up on Bunnie.

"Wow, what happened when the ambulance came?" I asked. I was the one who got hit. I deserved to know the story.

"_They picked you up and Sharon went with you. She let Crystal and I meet you guys at the hospital." _Sharon was our youth pastor. She was weird, but pretty nice.

"Well, that's eventful. Be happy to hear that I'm ok and you can see me at eleven." I said as she didn't say anything back. I heard the buttons from her texting on her phone. Hmm?

"_Uh-huh. Eleven. No problem." _She said…a little _too _casually.

"Ok…see you then." I said as she said her goodbyes and hung up. I finished my breakfast before sitting back and watching TV. My dad came back in the room and we watched our usual shows. They were all food shows like _Best Thing I Ever Ate_, _Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives_, and _Man Vs Food_. We always watched those shows. We used to _Forensic Files_, but it's always on at like two in the morning. We watch football games too, but obviously it's not football season. On weekdays we watch _Law & Order_. Before I knew it was almost ten and I sat up.

"Dad, friends are going to start coming in soon and visiting me. So…" I said as he sat up.

"I'll just go home. Did you want me to pick you up anything?" He asked standing up.

"Can you get my laptop and if you can find it my AP work?" I asked as he nodded and left the room.

"No way! We should go first!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Run faster then!" Another familiar voice yelled. What the hell?

"Hey Mr. Rose!" A third voice yelled as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Shadow!" I heard someone scream. Well, Shadow was here apparently. My door wretched open and Shadow quickly ran in and shut it behind him on Cream and Crystal. My mouth dropped as I looked at the both of them.

"I told you guys eleven!" I yelled as they looked at me through the glass.

"Obviously we don't listen." Crystal said as she glared at Shadow.

"This is what you get for not listening, ha!" Shadow said as Cream stuck out her tongue. Shadow stuck out his tongue as they both engaged in a stupid face contest.

"Glad that your main priority here was to make stupid faces with my best friend." I said as he whipped back around to face me. He laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't know they'd actually push me when I was walking over here." He said as he sat down in the plastic chair by my bed. I rolled my eyes and scooted over to the edge of my bed and pat the extra space next to me. He smiled and laid down next to me as I snuggled into his side. I inhaled his guy smell and sighed happily. It was good to see him again.

"I've missed you." I whispered against his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"I was so freaked out when I heard you got hit by a car." He murmured against my quills as I sighed.

"Can we not talk about that?" I asked as I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" He asked after he kissed my lips softly.

"Can we not talk? Can we just…be?" I asked as he intertwined our fingers and wrapped his other arm around me.

"Sounds good to me." He said. And we did just that. We enjoyed each other's company with barely words spoken. A few kisses here and a lot of snuggling there and it was amazing. Until my best friends decided to come crashing through the door.

"Ok, pretty-boy out the door." Knuckles said with Midnight, Cream, and Crystal behind him. Of course, with the muscle-y guy here they all think they're tough. Shadow sighed as he sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. He stood up and leaned over and kissed me one more time. "Get a room." I heard Knuckles in the background as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right outside your door." He whispered in my ear as I smiled. He walked out with glares at my friends following him.

"Jeez, it's not like he killed a baby. Would you guys relax?" I said as I situated myself in the bed.

"Girl, it's not fair that he got a whole damn hour to himself." Midnight said as I rolled my eyes.

"Unless you guys start kissing me like that, then there's not private hours." I said as Knuckles leaned over me. "Get off me!" I said pushing him away. My friends and I talked for the rest of visiting hours and Crystal would have stayed, but her mom wanted her home. They all walked out without saying a word about Shadow. I guess he left…Man, I was hoping he would stay. I called to the cafeteria and asked them for a chicken wrap and a Snapple. My door opened quietly and Shadow slinked in.

"You're still here? Where'd you go?" I asked as I sat up in my bed.

"I just walked around and tried to ask inconspicuous." He said as he sat on my bed with me.

"Well, I'm glad you stayed." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Aw, fuck no! Get out! Get out!" Darius yelled as we pulled away. I glared at my brother as Shadow jumped off the bed.

"Darius! No one asked you to come in here." I said as he glared at Shadow.

"Well, little sister of mine, I was just bringing you your laptop and AP work. Like a _good _brother." He said glaring at Shadow the whole time.

"Well, a _good _brother would get the fuck out of his sister's hospital room and leave her and her _boyfriend _alone." I said as he muttered stuff under his breath.

"You're so lucky that I'm not telling Mom." He said as made a face at him.

"Tell me what?" I heard my mom's outside as my eyes widened. Darius started to smoothly tell an excuse as I told Shadow to slid under the bed. My mom peaked into the room and I smiled at her. She asked all the basic questions and I gave her my basic answers before she left with my brother.

"That's one thing I give your brother credit for. He's good with lying on the spot." Shadow said as he crawled out from under my bed. I laughed as I kissed him before letting him join me on the bed. It was good to have him here.

_(A/N): Sorry for taking so long. School is busy! Anyways, probably one chapter after this. I know. Sadly this story is coming to an end. Oh and the rating is only going up because of the language. _


	14. Knots Turned Into Ties

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Ok, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! But, I've been really busy with school and I just couldn't figure out a good way to end the story because it really doesn't have an ending. I shall explain later. Anyways, I realized I must have written the last-last chapter half-asleep because the last two dates I put January and not July. Whoops!_

_**December 7, 2010 Amy's House**_

"Hurry!" I whispered from the door to my house.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Shadow said as he pulled out his backpack from the trunk of his car. "I don't even know why you're whispering. Your dad is practically half deaf and out like a light." He said closing his trunk and locking his car.

"I don't need the neighbors seeing you and telling my parents." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because your family is just best pals with your neighbors." He said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. He had a point. We were friendly with our neighbors, but we weren't going to tell everything to each other. It was that kind of relationship where you would just waved hi or make polite conversation if you were both outside. He smiled and dropped his bag by our feet. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"'Ello love." Shadow whispered in that stupid British accent (which I found cute at the same time) he practically did all the time. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. My sister was getting sworn in as a lawyer and my mom was there to take pictures and all that usual crap.

My sister moved back after she finished school and now I'm in my brother's room and she's in my old room. Whenever Darius comes home from college I have to go in her room and sleep in the other bed. But I'm practically living in a boy's room with a bunch of girls' clothes in the closet and lotions, perfumes, and make up lying around. It's rather amusing.

On the nineteenth Shadow and I would have been together for six months. Half a year! It's really amazing. It doesn't seem that long ago, but we manage to pull through. Even when school started. I was hesitant because being at different schools, but Shadow made it work by making sure to see me at least twice a week. Cream also gives unnecessary updates on him from school. I think Silver does the same for Shadow.

Shadow was sleeping over-ish. He wasn't going to stay the whole night. He was going to wake up at four and leave. My dad may know about us dating, but he's not going to be happy to see us in bed together. Even if we have clothes on. Which we will! Shadow and I never really did anything too…sexual. The most we've done is the time he came into my house confessing his feelings. We've never really gone beyond that. I'm freakin' 16! Even though some may think it's cool to do that, I don't see the need to do that so early. I'm not ready and even though Shadow won't admit it I don't think he is either.

My mom still doesn't know about Shadow and I. Yeah, everybody in my family knows besides her. My mom and I have a better relationship I guess…I don't know it's because I'm maturing or if it's because my sister's here to take off some of the attention on me. Either way we don't argue as much and I don't feel the need to strangle her every time I see her. But, I still don't want to tell her about Shadow. Everybody respects that (even my brother who practically blabs everything) because they know I'll tell her when I'm ready. I'm just not.

"Finish your homework?" I asked as he frowned. I rolled my eyes and pulled him in as my dogs stayed quiet. They got use to him now not to bark every time he enters. "C'mon, AP Chemistry it's not going to do itself." I said as he groaned. I found it funny that I was taking AP Bio and he was doing AP Chem. He was more interested in Chem. Ew.

"I actually finished that homework. I just have AP Mobian History. If you took it then maybe you could help me." He said as I just smiled brightly at him. I took Mobian History in summer school (independent studies) so I could clear a class for Peer Counseling. "You have homework?" He asked as we entered my room.

"Nope, finished it all before you came." I said as I plopped down in my desk chair. He scowled at me as I just leaned over and kissed the scowl away.

"Writing fanfiction?" Shadow asked as he looked at my open laptop.

"Yep! I'm trying to get chapters up for all the stories." I said as I spun to face my computer.

"Which one are you working on?" He asked as he picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"_College Life_. I just published the Emma dying chapter, but now I'm hitting writer's block." It made me so happy that I could talk to him about stuff like this. I mean, when I first told him that I write fanfiction—not really tell, but him reading it on my computer—I thought he was going to laugh and call me a loser, but he didn't. He just said, 'Wow, does Chrissy really marry Stephen?' It made me appreciate him so much more. He would help me here and there, but he's more Math and Science so he's not that good. I had him write a point-of-view section for Ties and I had to fix that up a lot, but it's still cute that he tries.

"Emma dies?" He exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. "Way to spoil that chapter for me." He said as I laughed.

"Maybe you should keep up with my updates." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"I have this to worry about." Shadow said holding up his history book. I got off him and moved my laptop to the bed so he could have the desk to work on. This is what I liked best about us. We can sit in a room totally quiet and working on separate things and not be bored. We enjoy each other's company and don't need our hands all over each other. Which is good because I'm not one for PDA and all that touchy-feely crap. We occasionally get into a position (me in his lap or his head lying on my stomach) but we don't stop every five seconds to make out. Shadow was currently laying his back on the wall and sitting on my bed as I sat in my chair and had my legs over his. This was good. This was us.

_**December 19, 2010 Mobius West Shadow's P.O.V**_

Ok, I really hope Cream was able to pull this off because if she didn't this whole thing is going to be a disaster. I paced around the parking lot as Silver watched me walk back and forth. Fucker, he didn't even help and now he's just sitting there doing nothing.

"Dude, relax. It's not even that big a deal." Silver said as I glared at him.

"I just want it to go through smoothly ok? I'm trying to be fucking cute here." I said as he rolled his eyes and leaned on his jeep. Six months. Six wonderful months. I can't believe we pulled this off. I really think we wouldn't be able to do it. Ok, that's a lie. It just doesn't seem like we've been together that long. Shit. This is seriously the first and longest serious relationship I've been in. And I couldn't be any happier.

"Can we fucking talk? Because this silence is weird." Silver said as I rolled my eyes. I was currently in Amy's school's parking lot waiting for Cream to fucking show up. I had this whole thing laid out. I was having her go through a scavenger hunt across this section of town and she was going to end here and I was going to surprise. She's going to run into my arms and we're going to kiss like we're in the fucking _Notebook _or some shit.

"Dude, you do know you're talking aloud? I rather not see you guys kiss like you were in the fucking _Notebook _or some shit." He said with a smirk as I flipped him off. "Hey, I'm just amazed you're going through this much trouble." He said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh, it wasn't that hard." I said.

"It seems hard." He muttered.

"That's because your way was lame and mine is awesome." I said as Silver just glared at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking shit." Silver said as I laughed. "So, what did you get her for Christmas?" He asked.

"I made her a bracelet." I said as he gagged. "Ok, I'm sorry; would you rather have us have sex against the wall like you and Midnight?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, we don't do that!" He yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"Please you guys are the worst at PDA." I said as Silver just rolled his eyes. Silver and his girlfriend, Midnight, are still together, but shit…I don't need proof of it. Every single time I hang out with them they manage to kiss five times within a minute. Yeah, I fucking counted. Don't judge me. I was bored and Amy wasn't there. There wasn't much else to do.

"How was lunch with the father-in-law?" Silver said with a smart-ass smirk on his face. Ever since I blabbed to Mr. Rose about my relationship with Amy he's been cool with it. Not saying anything to her mom and not being all over-protective and crazy…like Darius. But he does make me have dinner with him once a month. It's a get-to-know-me and how's-the-relationship-going kind of dinner. You think it would be awkward and weird, but he's a cool guy and we only spend like two minutes talking about Amy before we fly off into something else. Mostly sports. Being on the varsity football and soccer team doesn't hurt.

"It was chill. I told him about the plan." I said as Silver nodded.

"What did he think about it?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Usual old man stuff. 'You kids spend too much time and effort just to ask a girl to something. We used to just ask someone without all this fancy nonsense'." I said doing my best Mr. Rose voice. Shockingly my mom said the same thing. Jeez…parents. Silver laughed as he shook his head.

"I'm still waiting to see the plan in action." Silver said as I rolled my eyes.

"It's happening." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Dude! Here's she comes!" Silver said as he pointed out Cream's car…Fuck.

_**December 19, 2010 Starbucks Amy's P.O.V**_

"So, what's up? What's so important to not let me go home and take a shower?" I asked as Cream and I walked towards the coffee shop. Cream called me during practice saying she needs a vent session ASAP. I know she's my friend and everything, but letting take a quick shower so I don't smell like sweat wouldn't hurt. It's times like these when I wish I wasn't on the varsity team.

"Oh, let's get our coffee first and then I'll tell you." She said as we waited in line. When it was our turn Cream looked at the cashier and winked before looking at me. What the fuck?

"You can go first." She said as I looked at her confused. I just walked towards the register as the woman smiled at me.

"Are you Amy?" She asked as I looked at her confused.

"Uh…yeah…" I said hesitantly. She handed me my usual. A vanilla frap with caramel sauce. I don't care if its cold I still like it. Anyways, back to the weird employee. "Thanks…?" I said taking the cup. I looked at it and saw a note scribbled on it.

_Enjoy the coffee because I know it's your favorite_

_But don't get too comfortable because it's time to tango _

I recognized the handwriting immediately as Shadow's. I turned towards Cream who had a bright smile on her face.

"This better not have anything to do with formal because he knows I can't go." I said as I thanked the employee and left. I can't go to formal this year because it's the weekend before finals week and after Christmas. My mom is already dropping a lot of money on Christmas and she doesn't want to spend anymore. Dad working or not it's still a lot of money. Bids cost 55 and increase every week by 10. Jeez…do they think we're rich?

"Let's just go and see." Cream said as we got in her car. We drove to the Cotillion hall which I haven't seen in forever. I don't plan to come back either. Some people in my class want to apply for second year, but not me. I already have enough on my plate. I walked up to the glass doors and ripped off another note.

_It may suck, but face it, it reunited us_

_Now let's take a trip back to our first date_

I sighed as I shook my head at how much effort he was putting into this. It just makes me feel worse because I have to say no. I got back in Cream's car and told her to go to Shadow's house. It was getting pretty dark out since it was winter. I hope this is the last stop because I don't want him to be sitting somewhere in the cold dark. We arrived at Shadow's place and I saw a note hanging off his door.

_Fun date? I thought so _

_Ok, this is enough _

_So just go to school_

I got back in Cream's car and we quickly drove to West and I saw only a few cars back in the parking lot, but I didn't see Shadow's. I was confused and looked over to Cream. She ignored my stare and started to head towards the back parking lot. I nodded in understanding as we drove into the parking lot. I saw a bunch of candles on the ground and surrounding Shadow. Oh my God. He seriously went all out. Cream parked her car as I walked over to him slowly.

"I see you've found me." He said as he smiled over to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Silver who was smirking in our direction.

"Shadow, what-"Shadow cut me off quickly.

"I know what you're going to say, so let me say what I'm going to say first." He said as I stepped into the circle of candles. He stood in front of me and smiled down at me. He handed me a bouquet of lilies and a small box. "I know you can't go, so what I'm asking is: will you go on an 'anti-formal' date with me?" He asked as I started to laugh. I nodded and kissed him as Silver and Cream cheered and clapped. We pulled away as he smiled down happily at me.

"Open your present." He whispered as I looked down at the small box and opened it. It was a charm bracelet with tiny charms of things that had everything to do with us. "Kind of stole the idea from TNG." He said as I looked up at him and hugged him tightly.

"I love it." I said as I kissed him one more time. "It didn't cost a lot, right?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Only 56 bucks." He said as I hit him in the arm. "Ow! It's not expensive!" Shadow said holding his arm.

"I said $50 limit!" I exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"You knew I was going to pass it a little bit." He said as I just shook my head. I hugged him tightly as I heard music turn on. It was our song: _My Immortal_. I looked back confused to see Silver had turned a boom box on and drove off in his car with Cream following him. I just shook my head and looked back at my boyfriend.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked as he bowed.

"You're seriously asking me to dance with you in my school's parking lot?" I asked as he nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. It was always inside joke between us because on numerous occasions we would start slow dancing in random places. His room, the park, my driveway, and now school parking lot. He kissed the top of my head as I leaned my head against his chest. Through all the ups and downs last year and I'm grateful to have what we have now. It's a sign that we pulled through and managed to still care for each other. The knots that formed was now untangled and the ties between us are stronger than ever.

_**The End…**_

_(A/N): Ok, why does this story not have an ending? Because it's not over. I'm still with my 'Shadow' and we're still together. We're not married and living happily ever after. We didn't break up and went our separate ways. We're together and wherever we end up is all up to fate. I would just like to say thank you guys. This story was a big step for me because it's about my relationship. Not something I just made up. It's always great to hear your reviews and your support is amazing. Thank you for everything! _


End file.
